Taken
by Happy Noodle Girl
Summary: Summary right inside! Rated R for some language and some "situations" but not many.
1. Chapter one

DISCALAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, IT IS ALL NAOKO TECHNICHIE'S (sp?) AND I WORSHIP HER FOR CREATING IT...SO PLEASE...NO SUE.  
  
Title: Taken Rating: R Part: Chapter 1 By: Happy Noodle Girl ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey I'm finally back! Took me awhile huh? Well I had a bit of writer's block, more like a year and a half's worth of it. Not fun. But I'm back and I was inspired by an old piece that I wrote, it wasn't very long so I decided to expand on that idea and create a series with it. I really hope you like it.  
  
Summary: Now you may think, 'Oh jeeze, another typical 'break up fic', well that's where you're wrong, this is very different from your average 'Serena-do-nothing' fic, she promises herself to become a stronger warrior, and a more graceful and mature Sailor Scout. She works hard, trys to train by herself. But one day after a solo training session she goes to the Cherry Hill Temple to visit Raye. But lo-and-behold, there is a secret meeting going on about her with the Sailor Scouts and Darien; they want to kick her out. Now Serena is furious at the betrayal and quits the Sailor Scouts before they can kick her out. But she will need their help more than ever when she finds out that her family has been taken by a new enemy, a rather mysterious and seductive enemy that is after Serena and her power, she must over come this enemy, but not without consequences.  
  
And now our story begins......  
  
  
  
~*~@~*~  
  
"I don't love you anymore Serena, leave me alone!" Darien yelled harshly at Serena, with little feeling behind his eyes.  
  
The tears began to well up in her deep blue eyes, her lip trembled with the effort it took to hold them back.  
  
"But, why Darien? You couldn't have forgotten how I was the Moon Princess and you were Prince Endymion? Why don't you love me anymore Darien!" She screamed, wrapping her arms around her chest to help control her shudders.  
  
Darien glared at her in disgust, but his mind was a whirlwind of emotions. 'I'm sorry Serena, but these damn dreams, I won't let anything hurt you, even if that means we can't be together...I'm sorry my love.'  
  
"You want to know why? You're immature, weak, a crybaby, you never put any effort into anything you do, and you're stupid! How could I be with anyone like that? I need a real woman Serena, not a baby." He deadpanned, even though his own words were like knives on his skin, which could only mean that it had to be much worse for her, and that made him want to cry with her.  
  
Suddenly she straightened her posture, a regal glare sprouting from the depths of her deep blue and angered eyes. Darien saw the small remaining tear drops trickle down her face and thought it odd that her disposition towards the subject could change so flippantly.  
  
"No one calls me stupid Darien, I love you with all my heart, and I will keep loving you, but you have no right to call me stupid, you don't know me at all." Serena spit out, her teeth clenching and unclenching along with her fists that hanged down at her sides.  
  
The shock on Darien's face was apparent at this sudden change, but it was gone in seconds, and the aloof and rock steady Darien of the past was back.  
  
"Good-bye Serena." Was all he said before he turned his back on her and walked away as calmly as he had walked up to her, emotionless.  
  
Tears once again began to build in her distraught eyes, her momentary lapse of maturity and anger melted like butter, and her composure crumbled. She knew she had to get to some place quiet and secluded so she wouldn't be seen on the streets crying her poor broken heart out for the whole of Tokyo to see. She swung her gaze about, looking desperately for a place to hide from the world. She spotted an old battered telephone booth that looked to be out of service not far away in an alley. She raced for her sanctuary, sliding the door open, then closing it and sinking to its depth, and finally she was able to let go. She rolled her school uniform in her fists, clenching her eyes shut as tears steadily poured out in rivers. Her eyes then suddenly opened in realization.  
  
'I need to shape up, he doesn't want the stupid crybaby teenager, he wants a real woman, I can be that woman, I'll become more mature and graceful, and I'll fight better, I'll practice, I'll become smarter Darien, I promise, I love you and I wont let you let me go.' She promised herself as she raised and brushed out the newly formed wrinkles in her navy blue pleated skirt. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and slid open the telephone booth's door, stepping out and breathing in the fresh air of a new day.  
  
'It's a new day indeed.' She reassured herself , which brought a slight smile to her young features.  
  
She began to head home, paying careful attention to where she was going, no more was the careless exuberant young girl who tripped over anything and everything, the new mature Serena was on her way.  
  
She reached home and was tempted to pat herself on the back for not falling once, she had almost fallen at one point but gained her balance and composure back quickly. She said hello to her mother as she walked in the door, who was cooking in the kitchen, preparing dinner.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes Honey." Her mother said as Serena rushed up the stairs to start her homework. Serena realized she would not be able to get it done before dinner, but promised herself that right after dinner she would do it, and do it well.  
  
But first she went upstairs to see if Luna was home yet and to set out her school things. Luna was indeed home, and sleeping at the edge of Serena's bed peacefully.  
  
'Just like a cat,' She thought exasperated. 'always sleeping.' She continued with a more wishful tone.  
  
Serena glanced around her room, surveying the colors. 'No wonder Darien thinks I'm a baby, I'm 17 for Christ's sake and my room is still littered with stuffed animals, and covered in pink. This needs to be remedied.' Serena thought resolutely.  
  
Serena walked out of her room in disgust, reminding herself to ask her parents if she could redecorate her room soon. She walked into the kitchen to see her family, her mother Ilene, her father Ken, and her little pest of a brother Sammy, all sitting down to dinner at the family table. Serena gracefully sat down, taking care not to fall or trip like usual, instead she glided into her seat as if it were her thrown. No one seemed to notice.  
  
Once her plate was full she could feel an urge rise up in her stomach that told her to eat everything in site and at an inhuman speed. But she resisted.  
  
"Eat up Meatball Head." This came from her bratty brother, it was a derisive comment that was said to make fun of her former eating habits.  
  
"Shut up Sammy you little maggot." Serena barely whispered so only her brother could hear, but unfortunately he wasn't the only one to hear.  
  
"Serena! I heard that, now apologize to your brother!" Her mother yelled at her, dropping her fork which made a clatter when it connected with the plate.  
  
Serena looked at her incredulously, "What! Mom! You heard what he said to me, am I supposed to just take that?"  
  
"What are you talking about Serena? He was just telling you to eat and then you call him a maggot, I will not have you calling your brother that, now go to your room!" Her mother yelled, losing her control; she obviously didn't hear Sammy's mocking tone as Serena had heard it.  
  
Serena was about to argue but knew that if she did it would get her no where except into more trouble. So she threw down her fork and forcefully pushed back her chair, letting it skid across the floor. She then whipped around and headed up stairs. Her father then yelled to her, "And pick up your room, it's a pig pen, your brother's is even cleaner than that mess!"  
  
That was the last straw, and before she knew it Serena was turning around and yelling down the stairs, "SHUT! UP!" And then running back up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door so hard it seemed to shake the entire house and its foundation.  
  
Serena stormed into her room, eyes ablaze with fire, this of course woke Luna and she was looking around frantically, wondering what in the world had just happened. But Serena just picked up her History book and started to do her homework, working off her tension through her homework. Luna was surprised at her charge, was she doing her homework?  
  
"Serena, what are you doing?" Luna asked confused.  
  
"I'm doing my fucking homework what does it look like?" She spat out, irritated beyond belief.  
  
Luna seemed to step back, "Well then I'm going to go out, I'll see you later Serena." Luna said, shocked at the ever so rare curse coming from Serena's mouth. She then jumped out the window and onto the neighboring tree that dumped her out onto the lawn.  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever." Serena breathed as she started to write out her answers to her homework.  
  
Serena worked diligently from 6:30pm to 9:00pm on her Math, History, English, and Science homework. She checked over her answers quickly and then went to set her alarm clock for 6:30am the next morning.  
  
'No more being late to school Serena. You have to get up early now.' And with this disheartening thought she slowly undressed and got into her pajamas and preceeded to get into bed, turning off the light on the way. And the last thing she thought of before she dozed off to sleep was, 'I wonder if I can change the colors on my Sailor Scout outfit, I really hate all that red and blue, makes me feel like the damn American flag.'(AN: Don't worry I'm not an Anarchist :) She then fell to sleep, but her sleep was not a peaceful one.  
  
~*~Dream~*~  
  
"I don't love you anymore Serena! Go away! I hate you!" Darien yelled at her with hatred burning in his eyes.  
  
"Darien, no, you can't mean that." Serena pleaded, tears falling freely from her eyes.  
  
"I do Serena. Now leave me alone." And with those last words he began to fade away, leaving a distraught girl crying in the middle of darkness, alone.  
  
~*~End Dream~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there was chapter 1, how do you like it? I know kinda boring but trust me it gets better :) Well please let me know what you think, I wanna know! Hehe. And ya know, if ya dont give me reviews or e-mails, I might just discontinue this little number...well not really...but the grammar might start to really suck if I don't get any reviews! :) Well, you can e-mail me at Fallenfrmgrace33@aol.com or you can just do a review, but if you're going to criticize me, do it constructively, please! Later!  
  
P.S.-Hey, tell me what you think is going to happen next...I love to hear what you guys think is going to happen next :)  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	2. Chapter two

Title: Taken By: Happy Noodle Girl Part: 2 Rating: PG-13-R  
  
~~~~~~*@~*@~*@RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Dream~*~  
  
"I don't love you anymore Serena! Go away! I hate you!" Darien yelled at her with hatred burning in his eyes.  
  
"Darien, no you can't mean that." Serena pleaded, tears falling freely from her eyes.  
  
"I do Serena. Now leave me alone." And with those last words he began to fade away, leaving a distraught girl crying in the middle of darkness, alone.  
  
~*~End Dream~*~  
  
~~~~~~*@~*@~*@END RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena shot up in bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked to the foot of her bed to see if Luna had come home yet. Nope, no black fur ball to be seen.  
  
Serena scooted over to the window that sat right above her bed and leaned against the wall, looking up at the moon. She began to whisper.  
  
"Oh Mother, what am I going to do. How am I going to become graceful and mature like everyone wants? It just seems so hard Mother, please help me." She pleaded up at the moon, more tears glisened in her eyes, the light from the moon and the stars reflecting off them and making her eyes seem like two sparkling blue diamonds amidst an ocean of sadness.  
  
Not more than a minute later a bright light shot out from the sky, racing towards Serena, she seemed alarmed at first but then comforted as the glowing orb came into view. A miniature Queen Serenity floated in this bright orb, it set down gently on Serena's window seal.  
  
"Hello my daughter." Queen Serenity said lovingly.  
  
"Hello Mother. Wha...what are you doing here?" Serena stammered, not quite believing her own eyes.  
  
"Why, I have come to help you my dear. I heard your plea and I have come to aid you in your quest. I want to give you my power, it will help you become stronger, graceful, more like your former self that once lived on the Moon Kingdom, although with some slight adjustments, you know you never used to fight before." Serenity said this last thing with a soft giggle.  
  
Serena smiled lovingly at her mother, "Thank you Mother, you have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
"I know my daughter, use this gift well, it will aid you in the upcoming battle. Oh and there is a little surprise for you when you transform, I hope you like it." She said, smiling with a child- like grin of secrecy.  
  
Serena giggled, "Thank you Mother, I love you."  
  
Queen Serenity became serious again and looked up to her daughter, "I love you too my sweet, I believe in you, never forget that." And with that the bright orb began to float away with Queen Serenity inside waving her goodbye as tears streamed down her delicate face.  
  
Serena waved back as she saw her mother leaving, she couldn't help but cry a little, she felt like she wasn't going to see her mother for a very long time. And after this Serena slipped back into bed.  
  
~*~Next Morning~*~  
  
Serena awoke to the shrill buzzing of her alarm clock, she looked over at it groggily, 6:30am on the dot. Serena reluctantly threw off her warm blankets and walked shakily into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school.  
  
Thirty minutes later Serena was dressed and ready for school. She walked downstairs into the kitchen and noticed no one was up yet.  
  
'I'm up before everyone else, I hope it doesn't shock them too much.' Serena thought wryly. She decided to write her family a letter so they wouldn't get worried when they saw she wasn't in her bed. She wrote:  
  
Dear Mom and Dad, I got up early this morning, hope you're not too surprised. I've already gone to school and am going to Raye's after school to study for a couple hours. Love you.  
  
-Serena.  
  
Of course she wasn't going over to Raye's after school to study, she could do that on her own now, she was really going out to the gardens not to far from her school to train, to see what her mother had given her. No one ever went out there, it was just too far away from their busy city lives that they didn't bother, so she knew she would be alone. She knew if she trained with the scouts that they would just distract her so she decided it would be best to go by herself. And so with that she walked out the door, towards Juuban High School.  
  
Ms. Haruna was shocked when Serena walked in ten minutes early, and almost keeled over when she handed in her homework on time and it was all right. Serena grinned at this, she loved making people freak out. Even Amy and Lita were surprised.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally the bell rang signaling the end of school, Serena knew she would see Darien in the hall but she refused to look at him, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction .  
  
Darien rushed through the halls, looking for a pair of matching pigtails. He needed to see her just once, he needed to look into those eyes of her's that he could just drown in. Finally he spotted her and attempted to push through the crowds towards her and before Serena could move away and stop from coming into contact with him he was in front of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena could see Darien heading for her but she refused to look at him, she wouldn't let him see the pain in her eyes, that would just give him too much pleasure. And now, here he was, standing in front of her, just standing there, looking down on her, like he always did now. Serena turned her face to the side, not meeting his eyes. Finally she got fed up when he didn't move and reached up to grip Darien's muscular upper arm and before she acted she said deadly through clenched teeth,  
  
"Move." And then pushed him out of the way.  
  
Darien was shocked to say the least. She had almost pushed him over, he never knew she could do something like that, had the strength to do something like that. And even though it confused him to the very core as to why he would feel this way, he actually found it very exciting the way she just grabbed him and threw him aside. But he knew he deserved everything she threw at him, or threw him at, and he knew he deserved it, if she were to kill him right there he wouldn't object, he would just accept it. He knew she was changing, but into what he did not know.  
  
Serena rushed out of the school walls, anxious to get to the uninhabited gardens for her first training session.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She finally reached the spot she had imagined in her mind where she would train, a nice grassy patch, surrounded by flowers, but gave her enough room to fully stretch her limbs, and also a large tree which looked to be over a hundred years old. The place she picked was so covered in flowers and shrubbery that no one could see in nor out, which pleased Serena immensely.  
  
Serena then set her satchel aside, but not before opening it up and pulling out some protective tape to wrap around her fists. Once she did this she turned around and walked to the middle of the grassy area. To warm up she did two sets of ten jabs and uppercuts, and then one set of ten roundhouse kicks at head level. Then she turned towards the tree and just let her body take over.  
  
Minutes went by unnoticed by Serena as she worked her pain, fear, and betrayal out on the tree. And unbeknownst to her, tears made their trails down her sweat drenched cheeks. Finally she crumpled to the moist floor, sobbing out her heartache. Not more than five minutes later did Serena cease her crying and begin to stand up on shaky knees as her school uniform clung to her sweat drenched body. She promised herself that next time she would bring something a little more suitable to train in.  
  
She got up, using the tree as a brace, that's when she noticed the spot that she had been acting her aggressions out on. Where there used to be a rough piece of brown bark was now a sooth piece of orange colored bark in its place. She stared at it in amazement and then looked down at her hands, still wrapped in tape. She saw the fine lines of blood dripping from her knuckles under the protective white tape. She didn't remember anything hurting, which she knows it should have, and it didn't hurt now, this confounded her but she was glad it didn't hurt. That's when she took a closer look at herself and noticed the disarray of her clothing and how they clung to her sweat drenched body. She knew this would not do, her mother and father would become suspicious and then she would never be let out of the house again, no that would not do. So she stood there thinking momentarily how to clean up before she walked in the front door of her home. Then it came to her. Always after attacks, where she had been hurt or injured, when she detransformed, her broach or her crystal always cleaned her up. Of course some scratches were still visible but with her abnormal healing powers they would be gone in a matter of hours. So she took her broach out and held it high, and let the all too familiar and comforting words pour from her mouth.  
  
Her transformation started out like every other time she did it, but now it felt different, not only did she feel free, but somehow, she felt an immense and yet familiar power rip through her body. Once she was done and set gracefully back on the soft ground, she looked herself over, gasping at what she saw, she couldn't believe it.  
  
She was still wearing the customary sailor outfit but with some alterations. Where there used to be blue, her skirt and her collar, was now black; where it used to be red, her bow and the jewels on her pony tails, were now gray; and her bodice was now silver. Her gloves, which were once white, with red on the ends that reached to her elbows, were now completely black, coming to end just at her wrists, with finger holes so they were free from the material to show her shimmering black nail polish. She also adorned a silver arm bracelet that wrapped and clung to her upper right arm. Her boots were still knee high, but were black with four inch heels, and laced up the center. She also had a sword in its sheath hanging from her hips, and a dagger attached to the outer side of each boot. In addition she also had bows and arrows hanging from her back as well as a black cape with silver lining that was attached to her shoulders by two silver clasps.  
  
She then tipped her head up to look at the faint outline of the moon still a ghost in the day's sky and thought, 'Thank you Mother, I'm sure this new strength will most certainly help me become a better leader and warrior for my home.'  
  
Now there was one more thing, something that brought tears to her eyes once she set eyes on it. She had never told her mother about her and Darien's break up because she thought she knew, she always knew. But there it lay, a beautiful, silver, diamond incrusted engagement ring adorning her left ring finger. She tried and tried to pull it off but the blasted thing would not move an inch. So she let it go and and figured she could hide it from Darien somehow.  
  
At this point she looked approvingly at herself before she let her transformation go and slipped back into her school uniform which was now pressed and clean, as well as herself. It was like she had never sweat in the first place.  
  
She then grabbed her satchel and walked out of the gardens, heading for Raye's house. She figured she still had plenty of time to make a pit stop at her friend's house to say hello before supper time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she walked down the streets of the Juuban district she saw a body running towards her. At first she couldn't make out who it was but then as the person came closer into view she recognized the man as Darien. Serena began to panic. She didn't want to see him, she couldn't, she didn't know if she could keep herself together and cool. But by the time she finished her bantering in her head Darien was in front of her, huffing and puffing, looking down on her once again.  
  
"Why hello there Darien. What a pleasant surprise." She said, her voice like ice, she could see Darien wince and was tempted to smile.  
  
"Are you ok? What happened, why did you transform? Is there an attack?" He asked in a frenzy of worry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know this probably seems like a really odd place to end the chapter, but basically what I did with this story is write it all on one continuous Word Pad page, and then cut it randomly at the end of sentences where I thought a new chapter should start, so if the ending seems a little ubrupt, sorry...hehe. Well I hope you liked Chapter 2, Chapter 3 should be out next week, I'll upload a chapter every week, lets say on...Monday, but if I miss one I'm sorry becuase I know that's bound to happen. Well you know what to do, let me know what you think at Fallenfrmgrace33@aol.com or send me a review. Later :)  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	3. Chapter three

Title: Taken By: Happy Noodle Girl Part: Chapter 3 Rating PG-13-R  
  
~~~~~*@~*@~*@RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she walked down the streets of the Juuban district she saw a body running towards her. At first she couldn't make out who it was but then as the person came closer into view she recognized the man as Darien. Serena began to panic. She didn't want to see him, she couldn't, she didn't know if she could keep herself together and cool. But by the time she finished her bantering in her head Darien was in front of her, huffing and puffing, looking down on her once again.  
  
"Why hello there Darien. What a pleasant surprise." She said, her voice like ice, she could see Darien wince and was tempted to smile.  
  
"Are you ok? What happened, why did you transform? Is there an attack?" He asked in a frenzy of worry.  
  
~~~~~*@~*@~*@END RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena feigned a puzzled expression, "What do you mean Darien? There is no attack." She stated calmly, almost laughing in his face.  
  
"Why would you care anyways?" She asked, a dark venomous look washing over her eyes as she spit the words from her mouth.  
  
Darien's eyes glazeded over, all emotion gone from their depths.  
  
"I still have a duty to the Sailor Scouts. I will always be behind them." Serena noticed the way he conveniently kept from including her and it caused a pang in her heart.  
  
Darien then chose this very moment to look down at her hands, which had been cleaned and stripped of the protective tape during her transformation, and had begun to seep blood again. He grabbed her hands and she winced slightly from the pressure and the electric shock of heartache from his touch, but she roughly pulled them away.  
  
"Serena..." Darien started sympathetically, genuinly worried, but Serena interrupted.  
  
"No Darien. You have no right to ask me about this. So don't even try." She breath out briskly like she didn't care one bit.  
  
Anger crossed his eyes as she said this, he was worried and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to find out what was going on.  
  
"I don't care Serena. What the hell happened!" He yelled at her, demanding her to tell him the truth.  
  
Serena shot her eyes up to meet his, their blue depths engulfed in flames of fury.  
  
"You want to know what happened Darien? Well I decided that after you dumped me that I would shape up. I wasn't going to let what you did to me happen ever again. I'm changing myself for the better, training to be a better warrior. No thanks to you." She didn't tell him about the new transformation because she thought she'd keep that secret until she told the girls, let him find out on his own.  
  
"Good-bye Darien." Then she brushed passed him and took a different rout to Raye's house. Albeit it was longer but it got her away from him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once she reached the top of the stairs leading into the front grounds of the Cherry Hill Temple Serena sat down for a moment and took a breath. Those stairs always took it out of her. Once she regained her breath again she got up and made her way over to the fire room where she was positive Raye would be. As she was about to open the door she heard voices from within.  
  
"She's lazy, sloppy, immature, and doesn't deserve to be a member of the Sailor Scouts, let alone its leader!" She heard Raye's voice rise from inside.  
  
Serena stared incredulously at the door as she heard a different voice speak.  
  
"I know Raye, she has become increasingly worse over the passed couple of days. She just can't seem to handle being Sailor Moon anymore." She knew that to be Amy for who else could speak so softly yet cut so deeply?  
  
"I agree with Raye, I say we kick her out, all we ever do now a days is rescue her from danger she put herself in, we don't need that kind of a distraction." This was from Lita, she thought for sure at least Lita would stand up for her, she always believed in her in the past.  
  
"You all are absolutely right, Serena can no longer handle being leader of the Sailor Scouts, and although we can't take away her princess title we can still strip her of her broach, and her Sailor Scout powers." Mina then chimed in, taking control of the group like she was meant to do from the beginning.  
  
"All right, then it's settled. We'll go over to Serena's house right now and tell her what we have decided: that she is no longer Sailor Moon." This new voice surprised Serena to her deepest core. It was Darien's voice, for the life of her she didn't know why he would be there, he never was before. She finally realized that they had all planned this meeting, without her, this was thought of ahead of time. And this thought made her boil with the rage only a true princess of the moon could posses.  
  
At this point Serena roughly pulled back the paper thin door and looked upon all of their shocked faces with disgust.  
  
"How about I just save you all the fucking trouble!" She yelled, standing menacingly in the door way so no one could escape her wrath.  
  
"You all think you could last one attack without me? Without my powers? Your power is nothing, if it was pulled together it could barely destroy even one of Beryl's pathetic minions." She spat out with a cruel laugh.  
  
She went on, "Now I want you to listen and listen good." Her tone of voice now took on a different command, they all knew instantly that they were talking to the Moon Princess herself.  
  
"None of you will have any kind of contact with me unless I approach you with the subject. But until that moment, and not a second sooner, will look at me, talk about me, or even think about me. Do you hear me!" All she got were stares of shock, but that was all the answer she needed. She then plastered on a smile that was brighter than the sun itself and said,  
  
"Bye." In a sickeningly sweet voice before whipping around and skipping out of the Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
Once she was sure she was out of their sites she broke into a run, tears pouring from her sorrowful eyes. She ran as fast as she could down the temple steps, not caring if she fell.  
  
Serena finally reached her house, she walked slowly with her eyes downcast up her front lawn and to the door. She turned the door knob agonizingly slow and was greeted with silence.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Sammy! You home!" She questioned, hearing her voice move throughout the house.  
  
She just shrugged her shoulders, thinking nothing of it. She then headed into the kitchen to get something to eat before she went upstairs to bed.  
  
She opened the refrigerator and pulled out some milk, grabbed a glass and brought it over to the table. That was when she noticed the white paper with the red writing in the middle of the table. She looked at it strangely, confusion strewed all over her face. She picked up the letter and began to read its dainty handwriting.  
  
Dear Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Moon Princess, Yes I know who you are, you cannot hide from me so I wouldn't attempt it. I have your family, Ilene, Ken, and your dear little brother Sammy, they are in much distress seeing as how they have no idea why they are here. I haven't told them your little secret, don't worry my sweet. As you read your family's blood I ask of you: hand over your broach, the crystal and yourself and nothing will come to harm your family. You must surrender yourself to me, or else you will never see your family again. All I want is you Serenity, be mine forever.  
  
Love, Tobias  
  
Serena almost dropped to the floor as she saw her family's blood written on the paper. He had hurt them, used their blood to threaten her. She tried to sum up the anger she knew she should feel but all she wanted to do was cry, but no tears came to her wide eyes.  
  
'This is truly the day from hell. I lose my most trusted friends and guards, and I lose my family. I'm truly alone now. How will I get through this?' She asked herself as she carried herself and the letter heavily up the stairs.  
  
She walked through the hall towards her room, she was steps away from her door when the letter floated out of her hands and landed softly on the light blue carpet. Serena then collapsed on the floor, hanging her head as if she were going to be sick.  
  
She could feel the bile rising in her throat and could feel her mouth begin to water, and within seconds she lurched forward and the days contents were spilled onto the carpet. She got up then, feeling completely numb and devoid of any emotion, and walked the few steps to the other side of the hall to grab a towel from the pantry. She walked back and layed the towel on top of it, letting it soak up the mess.  
  
She then stood up, a monotone expression haunting her features, she picked up the letter from Tobias and walked into her room. She casually placed the letter on her desk and got under her covers, pulling them around her as if they could protect her from the world and its cruelty. She didn't even notice that Luna wasn't there, all she wanted to do was sleep forever, things were so much easier when you were asleep.  
  
Not a single tear fell as she drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
In her dream she saw her friends pushing her away, calling her names. Then she saw her parents and her brother Sammy, a faceless man commanding their necks to be slit. And she watched as they fell lifelessly to the floor, blood flowing freely from their open wounds.  
  
She began to scream and run for her family and her friends, but just when she thought she had made it they would move further into the darkness.  
  
Serena jumped up in bed screaming, pulling her covers close. Once she stopped screaming she remembered her family, and tears began to fall from her sad eyes finally. That's when Luna chose to jump onto the window sealing.  
  
"Serena." She whispered mournfully.  
  
"Please don't cry. The scouts and Darien know they made a mistake, you should have heard them. They knew they were nothing without you. Serena you don't need to cry over them." Luna said soothingly.  
  
Serena's eyes shot up, anger in their depths. This surprised Luna.  
  
"I would never again shed a tear for people such as them." Serena said in disgust, dropping her covers as her tears came to an end.  
  
Luna's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Then why are you crying Sere?"  
  
Serena just turned around and reached for the letter on her desk. She then slapped it on the window seal for Luna to read.  
  
Once Luna read the letter she looked down at Serena with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Serena, I'm so sorry." Luna jumped down from the window seal and onto Serena's lap, curling up there as Serena lay back down on her bed as she said,  
  
"I can't let him hurt them Luna." And then both of them drifted into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So how is it so far? You like? Yes? No? Well why don't you let me know huh? It'll make both of us feel better :P Remember my e-mail is Fallenfrmgrace33@aol.com, and then of course you can always just review. And don't forget to let me know your predictions, you know how I love those. :) Later!  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	4. Chapter four

Title: Taken By: Happy Noodle Girl Part: Chapter 4 Rating: PG-13-R  
  
~~~~~*@~*@~*@RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Luna read the letter she looked down at Serena with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Serena, I'm so sorry." Luna jumped down from the window seal and onto Serena's lap, curling up there as Serena lay back down on her bed as she said,  
  
"I can't let him hurt them Luna." And then both of them drifted into sleep.  
  
~~~~~*@~*@~*@END RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not long after they fell asleep Luna awoke, still resting on top of Serena's stomach. She looked over to the clock and saw that it was still early in the evening. She figured she should tell the Sailor Scouts and Darien of the new enemy and what has happened to Serena's family. She knew Serena would not approve so she decided to sneak out the window.  
  
Luna raced over to Raye's temple. She ran into the fire room, finding Raye sitting calmly in front of the fire, chanting.  
  
Luna usually would never interrupted her at this time but she considered this to be of dire importance.  
  
"Raye! We have trouble, call all the scouts and Darien and get them here quickly! We need an emergency scout meeting, mandatory attendance!" Luna yelled skidding over to Raye's side. Raye broke from her trance in surprise of someone disturbing her, but as soon as she heard Luna she nodded curtly and rushed to the phone to call everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Within 15 minutes everyone had arrived and were now gathered in Raye's room. with Luna in the middle of them all.  
  
"So what did Serena say Luna? Will she have us back?" Mina asked hopefully.  
  
Luna hung her head. "I'm afraid not Mina. But we have more important matters to discuss."  
  
"What do you mean Luna?" Lita asked, her eyes searching Luna's.  
  
"We have a new enemy." Was all she said and a series of gasps came from the group.  
  
"I foresaw this, but the only thing I was able to pick up was a dark mysterious man, with dark hair and a seductive smile." Raye shared her knowledge with the group, recalling her previous fire reading that she had been pulled out of.  
  
"What does he want?" Darien asked, calm as ever, like always.  
  
Luna turned to glare at him, she knew what he had done, just another thing to add to the list of Serena's, this was her day from hell.  
  
"He wants her power, her crystal, her broach, and most of all her. And I think she's thinking of giving herself up to him." This caused Amy to stand up in anger and Darien to burn red with anger towards the faceless enemy.  
  
"She can't! Then we'll lose her! Our best friend." Amy almost whispered as tears came to her sorrowful eyes.  
  
"I agree. We can't let her do it. We must help her." Lita said fiercely, pounding her fist into her palm.  
  
Mina spoke her reluctance, "But what about her royal decree? She told us we weren't even to think of her. She doesn't want us to help her." Mina said her head bowing in shame of their previous actions against their princess and best friend.  
  
"I don't care! She needs our help and if we lose her friendship, or what is left of it, then so be it! As long as she's alive and safe, I don't care." Darien said, his fury of the incident showing through in bright colors along with his love for Serena.  
  
"Darien's right. We can't let anything happen to her, even if it means our lives." Raye agreed, looking around the group for acceptance.  
  
"You're right. What do you say Mina?" Lita said triumphantly, her eyes sparkling with hope once again.  
  
Mina smiled in acceptance of the idea as well, "Yeah! Amy?"  
  
Amy calmly looked up, "Of course, I was thinking the same thing."  
  
Luna sat there smiling at her scouts and Darien, they were true friends, even if they did manage to screw things up once and awhile.  
  
"Then we'll let her know at the next attack." Raye announced.  
  
And as if someone were answering her request they heard the beeping that signaled a youma was attacking.  
  
"Well you got what you wished for, now Sailor Scouts transform!" Luna commanded as they all stood up and transformed into their respective suits.  
  
Once four different colored scouts and one Tuxedo Mask stood in the middle of Raye's room they all took off for the mall where the attack was taking place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they reached the mall they could see the Youma destroying the mall and hurling people across the lawn.  
  
"Hey stop right there! We won't let you destroy this place that is a sanctuary to so many people. In the name of Venus,"  
  
"Mars!"  
  
"Jupiter!"  
  
"Mercury!"  
  
"And the Earth!"  
  
"We will punish you!" They all yelled in unison.  
  
The monster just seemed to laugh at them, with green goo dripping from his razor sharp teeth.  
  
"You think you can defeat me without your little leader? Your power combined couldn't even faze me!" It growled.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sailor Venus yelled. "Well try this on for size!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain...Encircle!" The chain whipped out from behind her, heading at an eye popping speed towards the dripping youma.  
  
The youma looked at the chain flying towards him and put his gnarled hand into the air, grabbing it out of the sky and rolling it into a ball. He then hurled it back towards Venus. The chain unraveled as it came flying at Sailor Venus, she was seconds away from jumping out of its path when it surged forward and wrapped itself around her tiny body. It squeezed her as if it were a boa constrictor, cutting her skin as it wrapped itself tighter around her. Finally it released its hold on her and Sailor Venus fell to the floor, almost unconscious.  
  
"Venus! No, you'll pay for that!" Sailor Jupiter screamed as she prepared herself for her first attack.  
  
"Jupiter thunder bolts...Crash!" (AN: Sorry I cant remember many of the power lines from the show, I haven't been able to see it, being in North America and all, which doesn't even have the damn Stars season out! Jeeze these stupid business type people...) The bolt of lightning raced towards the monster, the second attack thrown at the monster and he wasn't even close to being fazed.  
  
The youma seemed to dodge the bolt and lift his gnarled index finger into the air, the lightning bolt wrapping around it. He then swung his finger with the lightning bolt around in circles, finally letting it go when it had built up enough speed to where it looked like just a glimmer of light.  
  
The bolt came rushing at the group at an incredible speed, so fast they could barely see it and had no time to move out of its destructive path.  
  
The lightning bolt encompassed the group in its bright and electrocuting grasp, causing the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask to be charged with enough electricity to light the entire Juuban district. The lightning bolt dissipated and left four young girls and a grown man, writhing in pain on the ground, barely conscious.  
  
"Where...is Sailor...Moon?" Sailor Jupiter wheezed out. She couldn't for the life of her imagine Serena not coming to help them because they had gotten into a fight, granted a very bad fight, but Serena wasn't like that.  
  
Just as the youma was preparing for his final, and deadly attack a cloaked figure jumped in front of the five individuals, shielding them.  
  
"Don't you dare!" The young Amazon yelled at the monster, a definite threat hanging in the air.  
  
The youma seemed to step back a centimeter, no longer as sure of him self once he caught the amount of power stocked up in her eyes. He knew that she could easily rid the world of him.  
  
Sailor Moon knew that with just three words she could rid this planet of this filthy perversion of humanity, but she was angry, and saddened beyond belief, she wanted something to vent her anger out on, and what a better subject than a Negaverse crony.  
  
She grabbed for the hilt of her sword, pulling it out slowly, letting the youma's imagination work on the glimmer of sharp steel gleaming in its eyes.  
  
"Ser...ena." She heard a croak behind her.  
  
Sailor Moon whipped around, sheathing her sword and looked down to see Tuxedo Mask at her feet, he was reaching up to her. She knew she should be mad at him, he had betrayed her, but she couldn't ignore a hurt innocent. She kneeled down, making sure to stay at an angle where she could see the youma.  
  
"Yes Darien, what is it?" She asked hurriedly, wanting to begin her venting.  
  
"I'm...sorry. The dreams, I couldn't...I'm sorry." As soon as the word 'dreams' left his lips, she finally understood what her mother had tried to hint at.  
  
In a dream her mother had come to her and told her that 'what he dreams is not real, forgive him' but she had no way of understanding what she meant at the time, but now she did. But even though this solved one of her heart aches, there was still another concerning Darien, he had betrayed her, he didn't believe her capable of leading the scouts, he sided with them when they wanted to kick her out, she still didn't want him near her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well there it is kids, have fun? Let me know at Fallenfrmgrace@aol.com or you can review. Until next time, later!  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	5. Chapter five

Title: Taken By: Happy Noodle Girl Part: Chapter 5 Rating: PG-13-R  
  
~~~~~*@~*@~*@RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes Darien, what is it?" She asked hurriedly, wanting to begin her venting.  
  
"I'm...sorry. The dreams, I couldn't...I'm sorry." As soon as the word 'dreams' left his lips, she finally understood what her mother had tried to hint at.  
  
In a dream her mother had come to her and told her that 'what he dreams is not real, forgive him' but she had no way of understanding what she meant at the time, but now she did. But even though this solved one of her heart aches, there was still another concerning Darien, he had betrayed her, he didn't believe her capable of leading the scouts, he sided with them when they wanted to kick her out, she still didn't want him near her.  
  
~~~~~~*@~*@~*@END RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Moon stood up to face the gnarled green youma, her face showed the pain that she endured that day, the crying, the agony, the loneliness, and at that second the youma knew that he was in for the fight of his life, and he was going to lose.  
  
Sailor Moon unsheathed her sword, bringing it up in front of her face once again. She pulled it back with both hands over her shoulder in an attack stance, and spread her legs shoulder width apart, ready at any time to leap.  
  
She took a few menacing steps towards the youma, it seemed to almost unnoticeably back away from her. Sailor Moon noticed this and shook her head at him, making a clicking noise with her mouth signaling that he shouldn't do that.  
  
Without a moments notice Sailor Moon leaped into the air, her sword straight out in front of her, ready to pierce the heart of this 'thing.' She flew at an alarming rate. The youma dodged the first attack and gather up a ball of black energy. But not fast enough. Sailor Moon sheathed her sword, and reached behind her for her bow and arrow. She aimed right for the heart, and at the very last second Sailor Moon let her arrow fly, the youma let his ball of energy loose as well. Bother arrow and energy raced towards their targets, gaining on them at a simultaneous speed.  
  
Sailor Moon could hear behind her the ragged yells of her teammates. But she knew what she was doing, and knew just how to get out of this little predicament.  
  
Just as the dwindling energy ball was about to hit her, Sailor Moon took a flying leap into the air, flipping forward to give herself more height and speed. She landed perfectly a few feet away from the youma which had been shot in the heart by her arrow and was now on the ground, holding the arrow.  
  
She looked behind her to make sure the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were all right. The energy ball had collided with a tree not to far from them, but they were ok. Sailor Moon turned her attention to the writhing youma. Black blood seeped from its fatal wound.  
  
She stood next to its slumped body and smiled down at her prey.  
  
"That doesn't feel to good does it. Maybe I should let you squeal for a little longer. You were sent by Tobias weren't you?" At the slight nod of the youma Sailor Moon pulled her sword from its sheath and pointed it straight down at the middle of its forehead where it had a black 'X' carved into it.  
  
Sailor Moon leaned down closer to the youma and whispered eerily, "Too bad I'm not going to let you live, otherwise I would tell you to bring a message back to Tobias from me telling him, 'payback is a going to be a fuckin' bitch baby.' I cant say this wont hurt." She said before she mumbled a few ancient Lunarian words and rushed the sword through the youma's head, creating a gush of bright light that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
When the light was gone, there lay a pile of dust with a black 'X' on the top. The next second the 'X' dissolved. And by destroying the youma she had undone what it had done, putting everything back in order and restoring the health to those who were injured. She saw the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask begin to rise and figured that it best that she leave as soon as possible, she still didn't want to talk to them. So she leaped onto the highest building top and leapt to home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the scene of the attack the scouts and Tuxedo Mask were left shrouded in confusion.  
  
"Why did she leave, we needed to talk to her?" Whined Mina, who brushed the no longer existing cuts on her arms. She could still remember the way it felt to be attacked by her own power.  
  
"We'll just have to wait until the next battle to try and talk to her." Lita said, turning around and starting to walk home.  
  
"Wait! No, we need to tell her, let her know that we're here for her, even if she doesn't want us to be at the moment. I say we go to her house, that's where she's headed, so why not?" Raye said, feeling very proud of herself and her clever idea.  
  
"Yes I agree with Raye on this one, we need to get through to Serena." Darien agreed, looking off into the direction of Serena's house.  
  
"All right, if none of us mind facing the possible fury of the Moon Princess then we will go to her house and explain everything. Chances are she just needs a friend." Amy reasoned while detransforming.  
  
"But we certainly can't go bouncing around Tokyo in our uniforms, we'll just have to walk." Amy added as the rest nodded and let go of their transformations as she did. They then began to walk the short two miles (AN: Metric system anybody?) to Serena's house.  
  
Sailor Moon reached her home in no less that five minutes, she detransformed in the shadows before walking up her front lawn. She stopped at her door, wrapping her hand around the knob. Once she did she was surprised to receive a jolt of evil vibrations coming from within her house. She slowly turned the knob, afraid to see what was inside.  
  
Once the door had been opened, she closed it quietly behind her, she sneaked into the kitchen, but saw nothing, she looked up the stairs, listening for any kind of noises, but she heard nothing. She knew someone was in here, someone evil, she could feel it.  
  
She walked into her dark living room carefully, all of her senses alive. She heard a click and then light flooded the room, her head snapped to the couch to see a very attractive man, dressed in black from head to toe lounging on her couch.  
  
"Hello Serenity, I'm guessing you know who I am." The seduction in his voice played with her senses, intoxicating her every fiber. Serena knew she would never think this way about a man so evil.  
  
'He must have some kind of power in his voice, to seduce people. I musn't let him get to me.' She thought, starting to panic.  
  
"Tobias." She growled out.  
  
"Where is my..." But she wasn't allowed to finish her question because Tobias had held up his hand and cut her off.  
  
"Your family is fine...for now." He said while getting up from his seat on the couch.  
  
He stopped inches from Serena's face. He looked over her body and lingered on her chest. He lifted up his perfectly tanned hand and cupped her cheek. She could barely resist leaning into his touch.  
  
"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And trust me, I have seen many a woman. But you by far surpass them all." He whispered as his lips hovered above her's, she found herself wanting him to kiss her. She tried to shake herself out of it, but his scent and power kept invading her senses.  
  
His hand then slipped from her cheek and softly down her shoulder, then to cup her breast, squeezing enough to produce a groan from Serena's lips. Tobias then crushed his lips down on hers, filling her with his drugs of seduction. He passed his thumb over her nipple and heard her gasp into his mouth, which aroused him even more. She was the only woman that ever did that to him.  
  
He brought her over to the couch, but not before taking off her school shirt. So she lay there in her white laced bra, her eyes clouded over with hunger. He descended upon her, his hands grabbing at her every inch of intimate flesh.  
  
Then the door opened, which was followed by a deep yell of,  
  
"Get the fuck off her!" Tobias was then yanked roughly off of Serena, the spell he had over her immediately broke and Serena looked down at her self, ashamed that she did not hold out longer, she could have, but she just didn't have the strength to fight anymore.  
  
Serena readjusted her bra, it had been moved out of place when Tobias had been trying to get her to agree to his terms. Serena got up and looked at Tobias. Darien was standing in front of him, with the girls behind Darien, ready to leap at Tobias's throat.  
  
Serena composed herself, and put on a nonchalant expression and glided over to Tobias and Darien.  
  
"Down Darien." She said coolly, she then turned to Tobias.  
  
"I want my family back Tobias, and I will get them." She said calmly as to not show the anger and fear she had building up inside her for her family.  
  
"Of couse you will my love, but only if you come with me to be my wife and queen, and bare my children. I'll give you 24 hours from now to decide, then I will be back." Darien almost lunged for Tobias at his words but the girls held him back.  
  
Serena shot a warning look at Darien, clearly telling him to not screw things up. At this look Darien regained his composure.  
  
Serena thought her plan over quickly and came up with her answer.  
  
"All right Tobias." Serena said simply.  
  
"Until then my love." He then bowed, capturing her hand and planting a gentle kiss upon it before vanishing, leaving nothing but a faint glimmer and a scent of roses, just like Darien.  
  
Serena shook herself out of her daze, and turned around, searching for her shirt.  
  
'Ok, where is it? It was thrown over here, so it should be here...WHERE THE HELL IS IT!' She screamed mentally, the embarrassment of the situation seeping in as she frantically searched for her shirt in just her bra and pleated skirt.  
  
'Damn.' She cursed mentally.  
  
Serena gracefully turned around and focused her attention on her guests, hiding her underlying embarrassment of the situation. She saw Darien glaring daggers at her and the scouts looking at her perplexed by her nature.  
  
She looked at them harshly and spoke curtly, "I'll be just a moment, I'm afraid I'm at a lack of raiment. As you can see." She then breezed by them and up the stairs to her room to find something suitable to wear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There it was, tell me what you think at Fallenfrmgrace@aol.com or just review :) And let me know those predictions! Hehe. Later!  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	6. Chapter six

Title: Taken By: Happy Noodle Girl Part: Chapter 6 Rating: PG-13-R  
  
~~~~~~*@~*@~*@RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena gracefully turned around and focused her attention on her guests, hiding her underlying embarrassment of the situation. She saw Darien glaring daggers at her and the scouts looking at her perplexed by her nature.  
  
She looked at them harshly and spoke curtly, "I'll be just a moment, I'm afraid I'm at a lack of raiment. As you can see." She then breezed by them and up the stairs to her room to find something suitable to wear.  
  
~~~~~*@~*@~*@END RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile downstairs, the group of five decided to sit in the living room and discuss the happenings of the night and how they were going to present themselves to Serena before she came down.  
  
"What the hell was she doing? And with the enemy, how could she be so immature?" Darien seethed, clenching his fists at his sides as he sat on the love seat along with Mina, and Lita sitting on the arm.  
  
"Please Darien. There must be an explanation. But we didn't come here to berate her, we came here to reassure her, to let her know we'll be there for her." Ami sighed, sitting on the couch, clearly exasperated.  
  
Darien pouted like a child and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"I don't need your reassurance, and I definitely don't need your help." Came a voice from the stairs. Everyone turned around in shock to see Serena standing in the middle of the stairway wearing a white tank top "wife-beater," under a black suede long sleeve professional jacket with short black fur around the collar, and black jean like pants and heavy dark army boots, the opposite of what they were used to seeing on her.  
  
"Serena, please, let us help you, you can't do this alone." Amy said, the first one to recover, with a pleading look surfacing in her glassy blue eyes.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and waved her hand, silencing them.  
  
"No. I am quite capable of defeating Tobias on my own." She said coming to stand at the head of the group.  
  
"Yeah we all saw that display of defeat." Darien mumbled, not meaning for Serena or anyone else to hear.  
  
"That is non of your business Darien. What I choose to do and not to do is no longer your concern, nor is it any of yours." She said directing her warning towards the scouts as well.  
  
Raye suddenly stood up and walked over to Serena, standing directly in front of her, she held Serena's cheek in her hand and began to speak softly,  
  
"Look, we just came here to tell you we're here for you, whether you like it or not, if you need us for any reason, any reason at all we'll all be here for you. We know that we made a mistake, the biggest mistake of our lives by treating you the way that we did. And we've realized that even though we've known you since we were 14, we never really knew you at all, but I want to change that, I want to know the real Serena, the wonderful, most caring, and heartfelt girl...woman, I have ever known and will ever have the privilege of meeting. Please let us help."  
  
Small tears gathered in Serena's eyes, as did in Raye's eyes, a bond was built that day, a bond no other would be capable of breaking. Serena closed her eyes momentarily, pushing her tears back, and then opening them again, forgiveness in their depths.  
  
"All right. You guys can help. But, I'm still incredibly angry at all of you, I can't say you have my trust, because you most certainly don't. I've come up with a plan, and anyone who does not think it is a good one, can just shove it up their ass." Serena said bluntly, receiving sudden shocked and amused faces from her audience. Their silence was her affirmation.  
  
"Ok. Here is the plan. Tomorrow, when Tobias comes for me, I will go with him." This sentence caused a moment of commotion on the love seat, coming from a certain raven haired ex-boyfriend. But Serena silenced him instantly with a deadly glare.  
  
She went on gravely, "I will go with him, let there be no discussion on that. But, I will need Ami to get a reading on the warp hole we transcend through, so you all can follow us. But in order to do that you will need to hide. I only want Ami down here when he comes, it will be too hard to conceal you all behind couches and lamps." At this light joke the group giggled and chuckled, lessening the tension in the air.  
  
"Now this is very important, you must remember this above all else. Wait exactly two hours before following me, you must give me time to work, to find my family, to defeat Tobias, you are only backup. So don't come barging in half-cocked and think you're going to be fighting by my side, it will only come to that if for some unknown reason I am incapable of beating Tobias alone. Do you understand?" The scouts and Darien knew this was a command and were only capable of nodding.  
  
Serena looked around, noticing the absence of her guardian Luna, this worried Serena a great deal.  
  
"Where is Luna?" She asked urgently, the sincerity and worry clearly written on her face.  
  
"She's all right Serena, don't worry. She's at the temple with Artimus, when we left for battle they stayed behind. As soon as I get home I'll tell her to go home." Raye explained, understanding her friends worry and frustration over the matter. She never before even fathomed the possible amount of grace and maturity, not to mention leadership that Serena could display. Her heart jumped for joy for her dear friend, as she was sure everyone else's did for their princess.  
  
Serena seemed to let out a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding.  
  
"Good. But before you send her to me, please debrief her about the plan and the current situation." Serena referred to their semi-reconciliation as the "situation" knowing that Luna would be ecstatic to learn they have somewhat made amends.  
  
Raye smiled softly at her and got up, walking towards the door, "You got it boss. Come on guys, it's late, lets go home." She said to everyone else as they too got up and headed for the door.  
  
Once the door had closed Serena turned around and sighed heavily.  
  
"Serena." She almost screamed at the use of her name.  
  
"Darien, what the hell are you still doing here? You were supposed to go home." Serena said while unbuttoning her jacket and coming to sit on the couch adjacent from Darien.  
  
Serena plopped down on the couch, the wear evident in her eyes.  
  
"Serena I'm so sorry..." He began but Serena cut him off, she was getting rather good at that and rather bored of Darien's sad attempts at apoligies.  
  
"Darien, look, I know about the dreams, I understand why you did it, although you could have handled it better, I forgive you. But I do not forgive you for believing that I truly wasn't capable of living up to Queen Serenity, or my future, Neo-Queen Serenity. I have always had this in me, but you just never seemed to look deep enough. All you saw was a stupid blonde that only cared about bunnies, and food. I'm not like that Darien." Serena said, her voice cool as ice as she threw her arms over the back of the couch.  
  
"I know Serena. And I can't apologize enough. I was so stupid, all I wanted for you was to try, I knew that you had such great potential, it's just that it killed me to see you throw away what was important just because it was too hard. But that doesn't make up for anything that I said, I love you Serena, and for my betrayal I should die, and if you were to kill me, I would not disagree, I believe that you should. I love you Serena, and I'll do anything for you." At this, Serena's heart almost broke all over again. She wanted to just jump into this man's arms and hug him and kiss him, but she knew that it was impossible. She wasn't ready to begin another relationship with him, she needed time. Just a little time, maybe when things weren't so crazy and hectic.  
  
"You say you love me, and would do anything for me. Well do this for me, give me some time. Let me get through this. I just need some space." Serena said, her voice almost breaking. Her head sunk down to look at her boots and the intricate knot she had done which she knew she would never, for the love of God, be able to undo.  
  
Darien nodded his head slowly and stood up, carefully making his way to the door. And before he walked out of the house, he turned around, Serena still sitting on the couch with her arms strewn behind it, and said,  
  
"Always remember that I love you Serena, and no one else. Forever." And as he walked out the door, one simultaneous tear streaked down both of their faces.  
  
~*~Next Day~*~  
  
The next day Serena went to school like usual. She tried to act like normal, but lately, she didn't even know what was normal for her, she was just starting to finally mature into who she was meant to be when Tobias captured her family and everything just started moving so fast. She spotted Darien in the hall way.  
  
"Darien!" She called out across the slightly crowded hall.  
  
Darien walked over to her, smiling. He was happy whenever she even breathed near him.  
  
"Darien. Meet me and the scouts at the temple right after school today. We need one last training session. It's very important so please be there. And please tell everyone else." She told him being careful not to let her emotions flood into her eyes.  
  
Darien nodded curtly and grinned softly before turning around and walking away.  
  
Later that afternoon Ami, Lita, Raye, Mina and Darien all stood in the back of the temple. Setting up a basic perimeter for their training session. It was on a hill so they needed to create a force field so if someone was hit with an amount of power that sent them flying they would not soar like a chicken down the hill. They would instead bounce harmlessly off the shield, as if on pillows. This was designed by Ami of course, her being the only one smart enough to create such an ideal way of safety.  
  
Five minutes later Serena came through the doors carrying Luna on her shoulder and Artimus trotting by her side.  
  
"Hello. Sorry I'm a bit late, I had to stop by the house and pick up Luna. I found Artimus scrounging around the trashcans for food." Serena giggled as she looked down at Artimus who blushed as well as a cat could blush under its fur.  
  
"Artimus! Gross! I feed you don't I?" Mina asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah but it's fun Min!" Artimus explained himself, trying to convince Mina of his fun.  
  
Serena just giggled slightly, unnoticeably along with Luna who gently shook her head at the poor embarrassed guardian of Sailor Venus. The rest of the girls and Darien couldn't hide the smirks on their faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So how did you like this part? Any good? Yes? No? Well let me know! My e-mail is Fallenfrmgrace@aol.com or you could just review, I like reviews :)  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	7. Chapter seven

Title: Taken By: Happy Noodle Girl Part: Chapter 7 Rating: PG-13-R  
  
~~~~~~*@~*@~*@RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Artimus! Gross! I feed you don't I?" Mina asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah but it's fun Min!" Artimus explained himself, trying to convince Mina of his fun.  
  
Serena just giggled slightly, unnoticeably along with Luna who gently shook her head at the poor embarrassed guardian of Sailor Venus. The rest of the girls and Darien couldn't hide the smirks on their faces.  
  
~~~~~*@~*@~*@END RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well now that we're all here," Serena began, setting Luna down and stepping closer to Darien and the scouts.  
  
"I have a present for you all." As she said this she transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Celestial Moon...Empower!" She yelled into the passing breeze.  
  
The breeze seemed to whip around her, lifting her into the air and circling around her, changing her shoes, her skirt, her shirt, and her hair.  
  
The wind dissipated, setting Sailor Moon gently back on the grass. Before the girls and Darien could ask questions about her new transformation she quickly said, "I suggest you transform as well." She urged her scouts and prince.  
  
Not more than two minutes later, there stood four Sailor Scouts of the inner solar system, and one man in a tuxedo, complete with top hat and coat.  
  
Sailor Moon looked approvingly upon her scouts. "Now," She said before her hand floated up to the sky, her hand outstretched facing the sun.  
  
"I call upon the great power of Cronos, lend me your strength so that I may accomplish thy work." Serena's voice seemed to echo through out the area as a sift of black smoke floated carelessly down to Sailor Moon. The smoke wrapped itself around her hand and began to form an object. Once the smoke had turned into solid matter, they were surprised to see a tall black staff.  
  
Sailor Moon held it next her, it came to just below her chin, she tapped it twice on the ground and the staff shortened in length, making it no bigger than her forearm.  
  
"Hmm, much better for this type of occasion." Sailor Moon looked up proudly to her Sailor Scouts, who now stood in a line, sensing the time for etiquette.  
  
Sailor Moon approached her team, stepping up in front of Ami first.  
  
"Kneel Sailor Mercury." She said simply. Ami kneeled, fixing her gaze on her princess's innocent and loving eyes.  
  
"Amelia Rose Hermes Dominico, Princess and Queen to the throne of the planet Mercury, I bestow upon you a great power. A surge in your own. To find this power I have given to you, you must look within yourself to find its cache in your heart. I know you will serve my kingdom well." And as Sailor Moon said this, her voice light, yet holding a commanding and regal tone, she touched each shoulder once with the head of her scepter. The scepter seemed to surge with a ethereal icy blue glow each time it was touched to Sailor Mercury's shoulders.  
  
"Now, arise, Super Sailor Mercury." Sailor Moon said with such pride in her voice. Then took a step to the right, to be in front of Sailor Mars.  
  
"Kneel Sailor Mars." Sailor Mars did as she was told and kneeled down with one knee on the ground.  
  
"Reigina Paulina Nicole Tyrian, Princess and Queen to the throne of the planet Mars, I bestow upon thee a great power. A surge within your own. To find this power I have given you, you must look within yourself to find its cache in your soul. I know you will serve my kingdom well." As she said this she again tapped Sailor Mars' shoulders and a soft red light was emitted each time it touched.  
  
"Now arise, Super Sailor Mars." Super Sailor Mars arose, a gentle nod of her head conveyed the appreciation towards her friend.  
  
Sailor Moon then stepped to Sailor Jupiter who stood bristled against the wind.  
  
"Kneel Sailor Jupiter." She kneeled, looking up into her princess's eyes in wonderment.  
  
"Marina Lita Katie Talkon, Princess and Queen to the throne of the planet Jupiter, I bestow upon thee a great power. A surge within your own. To find this power I have given you, you must look within your self to find its cache in your soul. I know you will serve my kingdom well." Once again the scepter pulsated a soft green color as Sailor Moon lightly touched her shoulders.  
  
"Now arise, Super Sailor Jupiter." Super Sailor Jupiter arose, with a new light in her eyes, a new defiance, a new strength, she knew she could beat any evil that set foot on her precious home.  
  
Sailor Moon now took a step to the right to be in front of Sailor Venus.  
  
"Kneel Sailor Venus." Sailor Venus followed orders as she always did and kneeled onto the soft plush grass, her hand resting on her knee that kept her balance.  
  
Sailor Moon put the scepter to Sailor Venus' shoulder, it pulsated a soft orange as Sailor Moon began to speak.  
  
"Minako Ariel Patricia Renaldi, Princess and Queen to the throne of Venus, I bestow upon thee a great power. A surge within your own. To find this power I have given you, you must look within yourself to find its cache in your heart. I know you will serve my kingdom well." She finished her speech as her scepter touched Super Sailor Venus' right shoulder.  
  
"Now arise, Super Sailor Venus and meet thy team." Super Sailor Venus arose, looking to her comrades, she could see the new lights in their faces, they had been changed.  
  
Sailor Moon now took another step, she now stood directly in front of Tuxedo Mask. She looked at him, a regal and indefinable expression on her face. She began to speak in a soft, understanding voice.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, Prince Endymion, future king of the Earth, sadly you are not of my court and therefore I do not have any sort of gift for you. But you have your own gift, deep inside, berried beneath it all. It is your responsibility to find this power, this strength. Do not try to force it, it will not come. You have to need it, to feel it, to believe in it and yourself, that is when you will receive this gift that signifies your rise to King of the Earth." This was when Sailor Moon began to back away, preparing herself for an attack, they must begin their training  
  
"Serena?" Mina called questioningly from behind.  
  
Sailor Moon barely turned her head, acknowledging the voice.  
  
"Why don't you get a power surge?" She asked inquisitively.  
  
Sailor Moon turned around, a nonchalant expression crossing her face.  
  
"I have already, before you. This is the last stage before Neo-Queen Serenity. The last stage before I become Queen of the Solar system. I do not know when that will come, but I know I will not need it for quite some time, Darien and I will only come to rule this planet after the great freeze, and not before, and I pray we have many years to wait for this freeze, many years of peace." She finished.  
  
"Now, I suggest we train, we have only two short hours before Tobias arrives to take me." At this comment the four women, and one man suddenly looked downcast, Sailor Moon noticed this.  
  
She sighed, a smile on her face, happy her friends still cared. "Nothing will happen to me, trust me. I can last at least two hours. And then you will arrive, and if I do need help you will be there to assist. Everything will be as it should." She ended with a reassuring, ethereal smile playing across her features.  
  
These few words seemed to comfort the small group. They knew their princess had changed, they knew she was strong, and knew she could survive.  
  
Darien suddenly lifted his head, looking imploringly at Sailor Moon as an image shot through his mind's eye. He couldn't resist the urge to voice his question.  
  
"Yesterday, when we walked in on the two of you, what was going on?" Sailor Moon sighed, but this time it was not accompanied with a soft smile, but agitation.  
  
"Darien, it was nothing." She explained shortly.  
  
"It didn't look like nothing Serena." He stated, his voice rising a bit with each word he spoke.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes shot up, annoyance dancing in their depths.  
  
"There is something in his voice, a certain tone that when passes through the senses of a person, consumes their whole being, making them completely helpless to his intentions. I was able to hold him off for awhile, but I wasn't expecting it. This time I will be, and I won't be taken down so easily. You need not worry about that." She finished, directing her last statement to the whole of her group.  
  
"Now, enough of this trivial talk. We need to train." She said, her voice hardening, demanding them to be on alert.  
  
"I want to train in pairs first, Jupiter with Venus, Mars with Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask with me, I need to help you prepare for your new powers to emerge." Sailor Moon announced.  
  
The group separated into their respective partners. Tuxedo Mask walked over to Sailor Moon. He had a questioning gaze fixed to his face.  
  
"Are you sure about this Serena?" He asked.  
  
"Of course. What? You think I can't take you? Well, just wait until we are done with pairs, you all will be going up against me." Sailor Moon said a bit smugly, a coy smile on her face.  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked apprehensively at her. Her face softened and looked at Tuxedo Mask as a teacher would a student.  
  
"Now Darien, to find your power you have to look deep inside yourself. You can't just pull it out of your ass and expect it to do damage." Darien chuckled at her choice of words, and Sailor Moon smiled at him in return.  
  
"Now, I'm going to shoot a low powered energy power ball at you, I want you to extract a force-field out ok? That shouldn't be very difficult. Just imagine the force-field erecting itself and holding strong. Got it?" When she saw Tuxedo Mask's hesitant nod she began to gather a minimal amount of power in her outstretched hands.  
  
As she did this she looked to Tuxedo Mask, she could see he was nervous, and wasn't quite sure what to do.  
  
"Just believe in yourself." Sailor Moon spoke softly. Tuxedo Mask looked up at her, his facial features beginning to calm themselves.  
  
"Ready." Sailor Moon said as she lunged forward, sending her ball flying straight at Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Tuxedo Mask closed his eyes, imagining a force-field enveloping him, protecting him. He opened his eyes to see a tinted red, clear shield in front of him.  
  
"I did it!" He explained, proud he had accomplished what he had set out to do. And at that moment, when he stopped concentrating, his force field fell and the power ball zipped through, hitting him in the stomach, which had the effect of a fist. He doubled over, holding his stomach, trying to breath.  
  
Sailor Moon walked over to him.  
  
"You idiot, you have to keep concentrating, you can't expect it to stay up if you don't concentrate on it. Now, again." They did that exercise over and over again, each time Tuxedo Mask's force-field becoming stronger and stronger while Sailor Moon's energy balls became more powerful in force.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There it is, tell me what you think of it at Fallenfrmgrace@aol.com or you can just review, please review! I'll just die if you don't! Haha. Later.  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	8. Chapter eight

Title: Taken By: Happy Noodle Girl Part: Chapter 8 Rating: PG-13-R  
  
~~~~~*@~*@~*@RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I did it!" He explained, proud he had accomplished what he had set out to do. And at that moment, when he stopped concentrating, his force field fell and the power ball zipped through, hitting him in the stomach, which had the effect of a fist. He doubled over, holding his stomach, trying to breath.  
  
Sailor Moon walked over to him.  
  
"You idiot, you have to keep concentrating, you can't expect it to stay up if you don't concentrate on it. Now, again." They did that exercise over and over again, each time Tuxedo Mask's force-field becoming stronger and stronger while Sailor Moon's energy balls became more powerful in force.  
  
~~~~~~*@~*@~*@END RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile the other girls continued to attack one another, Jupiter pinned Venus and Mercury pinned Mars in close to 15 minutes, they then began to walk over to see Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon practicing Tuxedo Mask's force-field.  
  
Sailor Moon noticed the girls walking casually over to them. She figured they must have pinned each other already. She stopped and walked to the girls, Tuxedo Mask in tow.  
  
"Now for one more exercise before we go to my house to prepare. I want you all to come at me with everything you got. Which will in turn help prepare me for the fight with Tobias and help prepare you for any fighting you may encounter, if any." Sailor Moon explained in a business like manner as she observed the shocked and incredulous faces of the group.  
  
"Serena you can't be serious!" Venus said, her mouth opened wide in shock.  
  
"She's right Serena, all of our powers combined will surely injure you to some extent." Mercury said, her mind working out the ratio of what she thought their power to Sailor Moon's power was.  
  
"Serena you're crazy, we'll pummel you Meatball Head." Mars stated incredulously, so sure of their power over her's.  
  
"Serena come on, you gotta admit, all of us, against just you. It's impossible, there is no way you can engage in combat against all five of us." Jupiter reasoned, a pleading look spreading across her young features.  
  
"I think she can do it." Tuxedo Mask chimed in. Sailor Moon looked behind her, her brow lifted imploringly and a half smirk plastered itself across her face mockingly. She knew he was trying to get on her good side.  
  
The four girls looked at him doubtfully but shrugged their shoulders in acceptance. Tuxedo Mask went to join the four girls to ready themselves for their first attack. Once they poised themselves for attack, Sailor Moon said,  
  
"Just think of the anger you felt every time I was late for a meeting, or flopped in battle. Think of that and just let your anger pour out, use it as ammunition." Most of their eyes widened, noticing the pain in Sailor Moon's eyes, the pain that they had caused her, and they suddenly felt smaller than ants.  
  
Sailor Moon shook herself out of it, a poker-face washing over her. "Attack!"  
  
She yelled and almost instantly Sailor Jupiter ran towards her at lightning speed, using her element to heighten her speed. Jupiter lashed out at her with her fists first.  
  
Her right arm flew at Sailor Moon's face, coming inches away from her jaw, but Moon deflected it with her foot and then with her hands free, sent her fist flying at Jupiter's jaw. Jupiter was able to back away a step, narrowly missing the iron fist that had been aimed at her.  
  
Shock was apparent on Jupiter's face. She had never seen Moon fight hand to hand, it came as a great surprise to see her deflect one of her punches.  
  
Moon looked at her disappointedly. "Never stop, your enemy will never give you a second. Now come at me again!" She commanded as Jupiter took a deep breath and came barreling after Moon once again.  
  
Jupiter's right leg came up to Moon's head, but she ducked before it could make contact. As Jupiter spun and sent her fist out, expecting to connect with some part of Moon's body, she did a back flip, body slightly curved in the air as she descended towards the ground, once she did she then somersaulted across the grass, and yelled, "Another!"  
  
Mars then joined yelling, "Mars fire balls...Ignite!" Red hot balls of fire careened towards Moon. She felt the heat of one whiz by her ear and saw one heading straight for her as she blocked another one of Jupiter's kicks with her hand.  
  
She lowered herself to the ground, crouching low on her legs as the fire ball passed over her. She saw Jupiter's leg begin to swing at her and projected herself up and into the air. She could see another fireball heading her way while she was up in the air. She swiftly pulled out her sword from her sheath just in time to slice the ball in half, its two parts flying around her, leaving her unharmed.  
  
Moon flew back down to the ground, her sword poised in her hand, she then put it back in its sheath, but not before yelling out,  
  
"Another!"  
  
Mercury then joined the attack. She called upon her powers, "Mercury bubbles...freeze!"  
  
Giant ice shards flew towards Sailor Moon, she dodged each one, crouching, jumping, and leaning backwards to escape the knife like shards.  
  
Mars then came at her, using her right fist to punch at Moon's stomach. Moon blocked that one but was then assaulted by a fist flying towards her face, she leaned her face backwards slightly letting the air from the force of Mars' fist roll over her face.  
  
"Another!" She yelled and Venus immediately called out her power phrase, "Venus love chain...Encircle!" A golden chain of hearts whizzed through the air towards Moon as she used her daggers to cut through Mars' oncomming paralysis charms.  
  
Moon spotted the chain flying towards her and did a series of back flips away from the group, she held steady as it raced towards her. Just as it was about to wrap itself around her she did a front flip, soaring through the air, landing at the end of the rope, grabbing it with her hand, and snapping it like you would a whip; the chain then became limp. She let it drop to the floor as she saw the girls advancing on her once again.  
  
And one more time Moon yelled out, "Another!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask was astounded when he entered the fight. He saw the girls send punch after punch, and attack charm after attack charm, and felt pride swarm within him. He readied five roses to throw at Moon, confident that she could handle them.  
  
He withdrew them from the depths of his cape and released them and watched them soar with accuracy towards their target.  
  
Moon did a back flip away from Venus' foot and saw a red glint in the corner of her eye. There were five red, steel tipped roses flying towards her. She backed away from the girls and pulled out both of her daggers and threw them at two of the roses, sending them flying and pinning them to trees. She then pulled out her sword, wasting no time. She cut down the remaining roses with her sword and looked at the petals and stems that littered the grassy floor.  
  
She then looked up to see her teammates on the floor, gasping for air, they had worn themselves out. She now felt the ache in her bones and her labored breathing. She too was tired.  
  
She walked slowly over to the group that lay sprawled out on the group, huffing and puffing for oxygen. She collapsed like a sack of potatoes next to them.  
  
"Wow Serena. I never knew you had it in you girl. Good job." Jupiter said, gasping for air at the same time.  
  
"I agree with Lita. Your skills have improved greatly in such a short period of time." Mercury observed, she too having trouble talking.  
  
"Yeah Serena. You've really improved. What you did there...was...amazing." Venus said, her hand over her heart, feeling the pounding it exerted.  
  
"I'm really proud of you Serena." Was all Mars said, but that was all she needed to hear, she knew that coming from Raye was a huge compliment.  
  
"I knew you could do it Serena. Shouldn't we get going, it's 4:30 and Tobias will be at your house at 5:00." Tuxedo Mask said looking at his watch, less winded than any of the girls because of the tiny amount of attacks he performed.  
  
"Thanks. Yeah we should get going." Sailor Moon said as she willed herself to transform back into Serena. She then stood up and everyone followed in suit, detransforming and getting up to follow Serena to her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at Serena's house at 4:40. They had plenty of time to plan their attack and strategy.  
  
Serena led them up to her room. She walked in and was bombarded with pink and stuffed animals everywhere. She let out a disgusted sound as they all filed into the room, sitting on chairs, carpet and bed.  
  
"What's wrong Serena?" Mina asked as she sat down on the incredibly pink bed with bunnies and stars seemingly bouncing around on it.  
  
"Nothing. I just realized I really need to redecorate. No wonder you guys thought I was such a baby, I was!" Serena exclaimed, a disgusted expression on her face.  
  
"You weren't a baby Serena..." Lita started to say before Serena cut her off.  
  
"Yes I was. Even I admit that, but I know I'm not anymore and that's all that counts." She explained as she made herself comfortable on her bed next to Lita and Mina while Darien sat on the vanity chair and Ami and Raye sat on the floor, their legs stretched out in front of them.  
  
"Now my plan is this, " Serena began. "All of you will stay up here and are not to make one peep while Ami is downstairs with me. Now Ami, when you're downstairs you'll be hiding in the corner between the loveseat and the book case. I want your computer ready to scan the black portal he takes me into ok? This is the only chance we have guys so don't blow it. Don't even whisper while you are up here, got that?" Serena explain, a deadly threat imbedded in her tone.  
  
She looked up to her pink, flowery alarm clock to see that it was 4:55.  
  
"All right, it's 4:55, time to go downstairs and wait for Tobias to get here. Now remember, not a sound, we don't know how atoned his senses are and we're not taking any chances." She said one last time as she motioned Ami to follow her out the door and down the stairs to the living room where Tobias was sure to appear.  
  
Once they reached the end of the stairs Serena looked up at the clock once again, 4:57, three more minutes to go.  
  
"Ami, go over there, where the bookshelf is and stay there, don't transform, I don't want you giving off any kind of energy to alert him of your presence. And don't make a sound. Have your Mercury computer ready." She gravely explained to Ami as she squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
Ami nodded curtly and then went to her hiding place. Before she squeezed in, she turned around and said, tears forming in her bright blue eyes, "Be careful Serena, we don't want to lose you."  
  
Serena smiled gently, "Don't worry Ami, you wont, now get down there and be quite, we have," She looked to the clock again. "Two minutes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ooo, it's getting good isn't it? Is she going to go with him? Is Serena going to reach her family in time? Hmm, you'll just have to read and find out *evil grin* Tell me what you think is going to happen, I love hearing your predictions. Later.  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	9. Chapter nine

Title: Taken By: Happy Noodle Girl Part: Chapter 9 Rating: PG-13-R  
  
~~~~~*@~*@~*@RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami nodded curtly and then went to her hiding place. Before she squeezed in, she turned around and said, tears forming in her bright blue eyes, "Be careful Serena, we don't want to lose you."  
  
Serena smiled gently, "Don't worry Ami, you wont, now get down there and be quite, we have," She looked to the clock again. "Two minutes."  
  
~~~~~*@~*@~*@END RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Ami was situated in her cache, Serena walked to the family couch and sunk into it, her hands cradling her head.  
  
'Please Queen Serenity, let us get through this, help me to be strong, for myself and my family, help the scouts and Darien to be strong, to trust my judgment. Protect us all.' As she thought this she felt a small tear fall down her cheek, landing on her blue sailor skirt, she hadn't the chance to change out of her school uniform when she got home, what with the training and the preparing of her plan. So she sat there, in her crisp white blouse, and ironed pleated blue skirt, and her shiny black Mary Jane's. She felt anything but the woman she had matured into in the last few days, those short days.  
  
'I just hope that I can gather enough energy to transform without my broach if he takes it.' She thought before she felt a cool breeze brush over her skin.  
  
She looked up, confusion written on her face, to see Tobias. Anger replaced her confusion, anger and hatred for this man that has caused her so much pain.  
  
She stood up gently, and slowly, mere inches away from his own face. She looked into his eyes, her fearless eyes showing no signs of retreat.  
  
"You better pray that my family is all right, otherwise you will wish you were dead asshole." Serena said, her voice rolling from her lips in a deadly whisper.  
  
All Tobias did was throw his head back and laugh mockingly.  
  
"Ah ah ah my dear, such curse words are not becoming of your beauty." He said, reprimanding her as a parent would their teenage child.  
  
"I assume your choice has been made." He said smugly, giving her a cocky grin.  
  
Serena kept her eyes centered on his. "Yes. I will be your queen. But remember our agreement, you set my parents free, and I will stay, on my own accord."  
  
"Yes of course." But who could trust the word of a man such as himself?  
  
Tobias waved his hand in the air, creating a large black hole, the length of their bodies. Serena looked at the ominous hole, she prayed Ami was picking up the readings of the hole.  
  
Tobias held out his hand to Serena, she hesitantly slipped her hand into his, and they walked into the black portal together.  
  
Ami slipped out from behind the couch, looking at where the black hole was seconds ago longingly. She prayed her princess would be all right.  
  
"At least I got the readings." She whispered to herself before heading up stairs to inform everyone else of the happenings. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena and Tobias stepped into a large room with blood red walls and a black and red silk covered four post bed. She gasped at the extravagance.  
  
"Do you like your accommodations my Queen?" He asked, leading her over to the bed.  
  
"It's beautiful." She rasped out simply.  
  
'I would like my room to look something like this.' She thought to herself with a little giggle.  
  
Tobias put Serena on the bed, Serena looked up at him suspiciously.  
  
"What about my family?" She asked from the silk covered bed.  
  
"It will be taken care of." Tobias said as he descended upon her.  
  
She could feel his voice reverberate within her and couldn't help but want him to touch her, to kiss her.  
  
He then took her right hand in his and lifted it above her head. She watched this in confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked as he tied her wrist to the bed post.  
  
She began to panic once he reached for the other wrist and tied that one to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Just taking precautions my sweet. I will need your broach as well." He said, searching her body for the lumpy object. He found it in her small skirt pocket and set it on the night stand beside the bed.  
  
'Idiot. Once I get out of these bonds you'll wish you had hid that.' She thought maliciously.  
  
He began whispering in her ear, nothing coherent, he was just making sure she heard his voice, that it traveled through her veins. His voice was like hands, they raced inside her, making her quiver and arc her back in pleasure.  
  
He grinned into her hair as he continued to whisper into her ear.  
  
'No, I musn't let him gain control over me, I musn't, everyone is depending on me.' She thought to herself, trying so very hard not to fall into his grasp.  
  
He snapped his fingers and suddenly she felt the cold air on her skin, she looked down to see that her clothing had disappeared, left only were her underclothes.  
  
He began to stroke her body, his hand beginning at her soft cheek, lazily swimming down her neck, her shoulder, it lingered over her breast, teasing her nipple with his thumb before he continued on his exploration of her body. He swiped over her tight abdomen, causing a shiver to arise from Serena. He played on her hip, and softly circled the flesh of her thigh before running his finger along her inner thigh, which ensued a gasp from Serena as her eyes closed, finally surrendering to him.  
  
Serena's eyes dulled, completely emotionless, void of any realization of what was around her, only her passion that was building fast. But one thought lingered in her mind before it was dashed away by her own physical need.  
  
'Help me scouts.'  
  
~*~Back at Serena's house with the scouts and Darien~*~  
  
'Help me scouts.'  
  
"Did you hear that?" Darien asked suddenly, standing up, panic ripping through him.  
  
"Yes, we all heard it." Raye said, coming to stand next to Darien.  
  
"It's Serena. She needs our help. Something must have gone wrong. We have to go!" Lita said, worry filling her green eyes.  
  
"But Serena told us to stay here for two hours, then come for her." Ami said, holding her computer to her chest, as if to protect it from the scouts.  
  
"Ami! You heard her voice as well as the rest of us. She needs our help, how can we deny her?" Mina erupted, anxious to leave and help her friend.  
  
Ami nodded, opening her computer and pulling up the information. She did a few fancy keyboard tricks and a light shot out from her computer. The light then tore a hole in space, creating a large black hole like the one that Serena and Tobias had gone into.  
  
"Ok, if I did this right, this should lead us to exactly where Tobias and Serena ended up." Ami said, checking over her calculations.  
  
"Then lets go!" Lita said, preparing to run into the hole.  
  
"Right. Lets go." Darien said as he stood next to Lita.  
  
The others nodded as they held up their transformation pens.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
And there stood four beautiful women clad in sailor fukus and a man in a cape, ready for the battle of their lives, and possibly the lives of Serena's family.  
  
They walked into the portal, not knowing where they would end up. They could feel the darkness pull at them, and they saw a light race towards them.  
  
Suddenly they were in a dark room. Darien saw them first.  
  
"Get the fuck off her!" Tuxedo Mask yelled as he ran at the two on the bed, pulling Tobias off of Serena, slinging him across the room.  
  
The girls ran towards Serena who was lying on the bed, eyes blank and seemingly oblivious as to what was happening.  
  
"Mars, Jupiter, help Tuxedo Mask." Venus commanded. She then turned back to Serena.  
  
Ami scanned her quickly while Tuxedo Mask, Mars and Jupiter kept Tobias at bay.  
  
"It's ok she's just in a semi-coma like state, it should be quite easy to snap her out of it." Mercury said after scanning Serena.  
  
Venus immediately went to work, snapping and clapping her hands in front of Serena's face. But she couldn't get her to come out of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oh no! Is Serena going to snap out of the evil trance Tobias put her in? Or is she going to become his love slave? Yeah yeah I know, *audience screams love slave*, I swear, hormones do funny things to people...  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl Fallenfrmgrace@aol.com 


	10. Chapter ten

Title: Taken By: Happy Noodle Girl Part: Chapter 10 Rating: PG-13-R  
  
~~~~~*@~*@~*@RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami scanned her quickly while Tuxedo Mask, Mars and Jupiter kept Tobias at bay.  
  
"It's ok she's just in a semi-coma like state, it should be quite easy to snap her out of it." Mercury said after scanning Serena.  
  
Venus immediately went to work, snapping and clapping her hands in front of Serena's face. But she couldn't get her to come out of it.  
  
~~~~~*@~*@~*@END RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please Serena, we need you, we can't do this without you." She said, her hand holding Serena's.  
  
As she said this Serena's eyes blinked, their normal color returning. She looked at her bonds and then at the scene in front of her.  
  
"Get me out of these, hurry!" She all but yelled. Venus and Mercury hurriedly untied the knots. Serena scrambled for her broach.  
  
She held it high in the air and called out,  
  
"Celestial Moon Empower!" And not more than a minute later there stood Sailor Moon, the Universal Senshi.  
  
She raised her hands high to the sky in praise to the gods. "I call upon the great power of Cronos, lend me your strength so that I may accomplish thy work!" She yelled to the sky. A great flash then appeared, and when the light was gone Sailor Moon held the staff that she had held only three hours earlier.  
  
She saw a clear shot between Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts and quickly took it.  
  
"Black Honeymoon Shock!" Her voice reverberated off the walls, bouncing back and hitting their hears.  
  
A stream of black energy streamed from the tip of her staff which had been pointed towards Tobias. It sped towards him at an incredible speed, it whizzed by Tuxedo Mask, not giving him a second to react, and then soared by Mars and Jupiter. Tobias never saw it coming, he was too preoccupied with defending himself against Tuxedo Mask, Mars and Jupiter. The energy hit him straight on in the stomach. Sending him flying back ten feet. He collided with the wall, and slumped to the floor unconscious.  
  
"He won't be out for long. We need to find my family." She said as she motioned everyone to follow her out of the large seemingly blood-incrusted black doors, but before they began running down the ominous halls, she turned around, her eyes showing that of true companionship and said,  
  
"Thank you for coming." She then turned back around and opened the doors, beginning her run down the halls, trusting her instincts to lead her to where her family was.  
  
'Please let me find them.' She thought desperately, pictures of her family hurt flashing through her head. This only made her run faster and concentrate harder.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Sammy!" Sailor Moon called out as another pair of large black doors came into view. There was something about these doors, hurt and anger emanated from them like the stench of a rotting carcass. She could almost hear the screams of the tortured victims. The door seemed to float farther from her as she tried to pick up her pace, but no matter how fast she ran the door seemed to be blurring out of existence.  
  
'No, that's it, you won't disappear, I won't lose you.' Her determined thoughts rang through not only her mind but the minds of her five companions straggling along behind her. Her desperation scared them and yet empowered them to push harder, for that extra sprint.  
  
"This is it! I know it." She yelled more to herself than to her comrades.  
  
She could feel herself losing what little sight she had of the already disfigured, and water like door.  
  
'This must be it. Otherwise why would it be doing this? Tobias wouldn't put this kind of a spell on just any door. This one is special.' She realized then that it was an illusion, to confuse and befuddle Tobias's enemies into backtracking away from the door and into his awaiting arms of torture.  
  
And with a great scream of power Sailor Moon thrusted herself into the air, her right leg extending, awaiting the contact.  
  
She felt a sudden strong pressure of thick wood and embellishments under her foot and then she heard a loud crash. Sailor Moon looked to see that she had finally reached the door and had busted it open, the locks that had been used to secure this gate to hell lay on the floor in defeat.  
  
The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask gathered around her as she carefully and cautiously walked into the mini fortress.  
  
"Sailor...Moon?" Came a rasp from a dank and dreary corner.  
  
Caught by surprise Sailor Moon quickly withdrew her sword and slid easily and stealithy into a fighting stance. She tracked where the raspy male voice was coming from. It sounded as if it would belong to a young boy.  
  
A quick crackle and snap echoed throughout the room and was suddenly illuminated by gigantic torches placed strategically around the room to produce the optimal amount of light to ensure the dread that circled along its walls.  
  
And there, three crosses raised high on the blood red walls, with three desperate and dying bodies tied against them.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Sammy!" Sailor Moon screamed and ran to her family, a lump forming in her throat. She knew it was odd that the lights would so conveniently light themselves at the perfect time, but she didn't care right now, all she cared about was jumping into the arms of the ones she knew and loved, her family.  
  
Sailor Moon took out her right dagger from her boot and reached up to cut the bonds that held her family captive. First she cut down Sammy, he seemed to fall helplessly into her awaiting arms. Tears escaped her eyes at the sight she saw right in front of her. No one should ever have to see their family in such a horrible and nauseating state.  
  
She looked into Sammy's lifeless eyes and couldn't help but remember the all to fresh memories of when his eyes would sparkle with mirth as he called her "Meatball Head" or "Meatball Brains." She remembered she used to get so angry with him, but could now only wish beyond all wishes that he was doing that this very minute.  
  
Dull recognition seemed to cross Sammy's eyes as he whispered through his parched lips, "Sere?"  
  
Sailor Moon fought the urge to break down and cry into Sammy's still smooth golden brown locks and hope for a better life for him, but she did hold back.  
  
She felt a light touch on her shoulder. Her head snapped around, not sure what she would find. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Sailor Moon gingerly picked Sammy up, his lack of nutrition having a severe and deadly affect on his weight. She placed him in Tuxedo Mask's arms, brushing back a few stray strands that hung limply in Sammy's face. She smiled lovingly at him, and leaned over, kissing him lightly on his forehead and whispering into his ear,  
  
"Don't worry Sammy. Your big sister will make everything all better again. Don't you worry." She then looked up to Tuxedo Mask, an unknown expression in his shadowed eyes.  
  
Sailor Moon's expression took on that of a mother, furious and in a rage about what had happened to her offspring. She raised her hand to rest lightly on Tuxedo Mask's cheek, caressing it softly.  
  
"Take him somewhere safe. Protect him." She said earnestly and with grave panic in her cold voice. Tuxedo Mask nodded curtly at her and turned to find somewhere to hide the young boy until they were positive of a way to get them out of this hell hole.  
  
Sailor Moon turned to cut her parents down but suddenly a wall of fire erupted at her very feet, sending her flying back approximately ten feet. She pulled herself up with the help of the scouts to set her eyes on the site of a giant wall of fire burning her parents at the stake.  
  
"NO!" She screamed as she prepared herself to run into the flames.  
  
"Ah ah ah Serenity. I wouldn't do that if I were you. It would incinerate you instantly and then where would we be?" Said an ominous and deadly voice from the busted down doors.  
  
"Tobias. You fucking son of a bitch!" Sailor Moon screamed, quickly withdrawing her sword, a distinct high pitched scratch being heard as she did so, the sound coming from her sword being dragged over the edges of its sheath.  
  
She held the sword in front of her defensively.  
  
"Did you really think you would get away with this Tobias? Kidnapping my family and using them as pons to get to me? Did you think that they wouldn't come for me? You really must be stupid." She spit out, her words like venom to the ear.  
  
"Of course I did realize that no matter how much you hated them or they you they would not abandon you completely. They would always come to their princess's aid. That's all you are to them you know that right?"  
  
But Sailor Moon never faltered, she held her head high, a small indignant grin pulling at her lips.  
  
"Do you think I care? You're dead Tobias." She had said it so carelessly that he didn't expect her to attack so he stood there, tipped his head back and laughed, the horrible sound echoing off the walls.  
  
Sailor Moon quickly whispered over her shoulder to her scouts.  
  
"You guys, whatever you do don't fall under his power. It is in his voice, always tell yourself that he has no power over you and he will not. Now stay back." When she said this she began her attack on Tobias as the Scouts just stared dumbfounded at her.  
  
Tobias had been caught off guard and at the last minute was able to evade the princess's wrath, but not without a dark red gash seeping blood on his left upper arm.  
  
"Come on Tobias, give me a run for my money!" She yelled as she sped after him again, sword withdrawn as a laugh escaped her ruby lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay! Fight scenes! I love doing fight scenes, lots of fun. Well tell me what you think, especially tell me what you think is going to happen, I love hearing from you guys what you think is going to happen, so drop me a line at Fallenfrmgrace@aol.com or just review for me. Later!  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	11. Chapter eleven

Title: Taken By: Happy Noodle Girl Part: Chapter 11 Rating: PG-13-R  
  
~~~~~*@~*@~*@RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You guys, whatever you do don't fall under his power. It is in his voice, always tell yourself that he has no power over you and he will not. Now stay back." When she said this she began her attack on Tobias as the Scouts just stared dumbfounded at her.  
  
Tobias had been caught off guard and at the last minute was able to evade the princess's wrath, but not without a dark red gash seeping blood on his left upper arm.  
  
"Come on Tobias, give me a run for my money!" She yelled as she sped after him again, sword withdrawn as a laugh escaped her ruby lips.  
  
~~~~~*@~*@~*@END RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tobias recovered fast and gathered a ball of dark red energy in his awaiting hands. He launched it at Sailor Moon. She was barely able to deflect it with her sword, sending it flying into the wall behind her. But it had burned her shoulder, a piece of her uniform now missing and half of her cape blown away.  
  
She angrily tugged at the cape and threw it across the room, landing near the Scouts' feet, who could do nothing but watch. They knew that if she wanted their help she would ask, but until then they knew she had to do this alone.  
  
Sailor Moon then threw her sword aside and pulled the two daggers out of her boots, shooting them from her hands like bullets from a gun. As Tobias knocked one off its course, the other ripped into his leg, Sailor Moon was given the time to call upon her staff, which now rested upon it the Silver Crystal.  
  
She held the staff at arms length with both hands diagonally in front of her as she watched Tobias painfully pull out one of her daggers and throw the blood dripping weapon to the floor.  
  
Tobias then seemed to hold his right hand out at his side, as if he were expecting something to pop into existence. A smear of silver streaked across the room to land in Tobias's outstretched and waiting hand. He gripped his staff and held it as Sailor Moon did in the opposite direction.  
  
Sailor Moon began to whisper to herself, "Queen Serenity, full of grace, here my prayer, protect me, your child, and I swear I shall avenge thy murder." Her staff began to glow as did Tobias's.  
  
They then lunged for one another, red clashing with a pure white, and both fought for control over the other with their bodies. Tobias was gaining inches, and Sailor Moon noticed this, she was losing, she couldn't lose, the lives of her friends and family depended on her.  
  
"No, I will not let it happen." She whispered to herself as she continued to fight for control. She then shouted out with such fierce intensity that Tobias couldn't help but cower unknowingly from Sailor Moon.  
  
"Moon Crystal...Power!" She yelled and such an intense white light erupted from the point of Sailor Moon's staff that the inhabitants of the room had no choice but to shield their eyes from being blinded from such a pure light.  
  
When the light dissipated Tobias was on the ground, some ten feet from where he had originally stood fighting Sailor Moon, and now, the slim frame of Princess Serenity stood in Sailor Moon's place, a softening white glow around her ethereal form.  
  
She adorned not only her customary white silk and gold dress and moon insignia placed on her forehead, but also a crown, a crown to show that she, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, heir to the universal throne was in their midst.  
  
Tobias looked up from his lowly place on the ground, dazed and confused, to see Serenity towering over him, her staff angled straight at his heart.  
  
"Now Tobias, this will hurt." She daintily assured him, her regal composure not able to hide the pure glee in her interior.  
  
But something was wrong, Tobias appeared to have a slight grin on his sinister yet handsome face, Serenity took heed of this development and approached cautiously.  
  
"Now Serenity, you don't think me that easy to defeat do you? Oh dear, what seems to have happened to your dear precious family?" Not to far from where Serenity stood she heard a fire roar to life and gasped, turning her head away from Tobias and letting her guard down, to see her mother and father burning to death in the flames of hell.  
  
"MOTHER, FATHER!" She screamed, the pain that had engulfed her soul pouring out through her crying lips.  
  
She watched as the flames grew higher, and her mother and father's screams grew louder and more desperate, pain filled. She could smell the burning hair and flesh of her bearers.  
  
An indescribable rage and fury burned in her depths, combined with a pain that would never truly heal, seared her heart, blackening it. She turned, her eyes completely emotionless and blank. She knew that there was no way she could rescue her parents right now, she would have to defeat Tobias before anything could be done. So she had to do it quickly.  
  
Serenity looked to her staff, her eyes locked on it, willing it to change. Her staff slowly began to morph into a sword, but not just any sword, a very large steel sword, with a jewel incrusted hilt. And at the top of that hilt stood out brightly a beautiful crystal that out-shined the four other colors, red, orange, blue, and green. The Silver Crystal stood out above all others.  
  
Serenity lunged at Tobias who had recovered from Sailor Moon's attack, and was now ready for Serenity.  
  
Serenity attacked with a fierce untamed rage, pushing her sword and her will as hard as she could, and forcing her movements to go beyond the speed that she had, forcing herself to evolve.  
  
Steel clashed with steel, the distinct clank echoing through out the room.  
  
"We have to help her!" Tuxedo Mask almost shouted as he walked up from behind the scouts.  
  
"We wish we could, but she wants to do this on her own, we must wait. If she needs help, she will call for us." Mars stated philosophically, the seer in her pronouncing itself.  
  
You could see the inner turmoil inside of Tuxedo Mask's head, he was torn between trusting his love, or letting her fight her own battles, and possibly losing his love. Sailor Venus saw this and just as Tuxedo Mask was about to jump in to save his love, Venus stuck out a hand in front of him to stop him from entering a battle that was not his.  
  
"Trust her, if you love her, trust her." She said simply, without even looking his way, her attention too glued on the on going fight to bother with looking at Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Tuxedo Mask sighed and stepped back to watch the brutal fight.  
  
Tobias lunged suddenly at Serenity, with a sword in hand that he had made appear from the depths of his kingdom.  
  
Serenity was weakening, she couldn't keep this up for much longer. She didn't see Tobias until it was too late. The sword slashed into her side, cutting a deep gash that immediately started gushing red. Serenity, on instinct, put her hand over the wound and continued to fight as much as possible.  
  
'I need help.' She thought desperately.  
  
As Tobias stepped back, pleased with himself, Serenity gathered what power she had left and poured it into her sword and the Silver Crystal.  
  
"I will defeat you." She hissed defiantly as she felt the blood seep over her fingers; she was getting so much weaker.  
  
"Moon Crystal...Power." She rasped out, hardly above a whisper. But none the less her sword and the crystal flared to life, emitting an outrageous light, a beam that streamed like lightning towards Tobias. The sword itself then crumbled into a thousand pieces and scattered into space, leaving only the Silver Crystal in Serenity's outstretched hands.  
  
Tobias took his sword and used its power to erect himself a shield and gathered the energy through his sword, and a deep blood red energy ball encircled the tip of his sword.  
  
They could all feel the power and pressure mounting, and could only wish for the best.  
  
Tobias thrusted his sword forward as he too leaped forward a little. The ball turned into a continuous stream of blood red energy. It connected with Serenity's white beam and pushed at it, each beam trying to gain control of the other.  
  
The blood continued to seep out of its wound in Serenity's side until she was on her knees, surrounded in a pool of her own blood. Her skin was so pale, her eyes so lifeless, and yet she fought on, even as Tobias loomed triumphantly over her tired and wan body.  
  
'This is it, I'm sorry I failed you all.' She thought her last words as a tear escaped her almost dried eyes.  
  
'You have not failed yet Serenity, we are here for you, all of us.' Serenity heard the calm reassuring voice in her head, and with great difficulty turned her head to see her scouts looking at her proudly, and Tuxedo Mask looking at her with love, pure love shining in his eyes. And suddenly, she knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Help." She rasped out. Not even Tobias heard her, but that was all the scouts and Tuxedo Mask needed, they saw her lips move and knew what to do.  
  
"Mercury planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Earth Celestial Power!"  
  
Ice blue, orange, red, green, and a deep blue shot from the five individuals, coming together at the top of them, and forming one giant beam of light. That one light, composed of five other individual lights raced towards Serenity. The large beam connected with the Silver Crystal, all the colors playing magnificently with each other. Tuxedo Mask then felt his power that had been locked away inside himself explode outward when he realized the love of his life's life was on the line, and then suddenly he felt this power rip through him, and join the already heavily energized beam of light pouring into the Silver Crystal.  
  
'We are with you.' The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask then walked to Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask first covering her cowering figure and the crystal with his own hands, allowing a direct link to his power as he too changed into Prince Endymion creating the forcefield he had worked on perfecting with Sailor Moon hours earlier.  
  
Next Sailor Venus put her hand on Serenity's shoulder, allowing her link to pour freely through Serenity, then Sailor Mercury put her hand on Serenity's other shoulder, and then Sailor Mars added hers as well as Sailor Jupiter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ahh! You want to kill me don't you? Muahaha. You're going to have to wait for Chapter 11b, The Finale, to come out next Monday, heh heh. I really hope you're liking this, so let me know if you are and what you think is going to happen ok? I love it when you guys do that. :) Later.  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


	12. Chapter eleven b

Title: Taken By: MorbidAngel (Happy Noodle Girl) Part: Chapter 11b, The Finale Rating: PG-13-R  
  
~~~~~*@~*@~*@RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'We are with you.' The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask then walked to Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask first covering her cowering figure and the crystal with his own hands, allowing a direct link to his power as he too changed into Prince Endymion.  
  
Next Sailor Venus put her hand on Serenity's shoulder, allowing her link to pour freely into Serenity, then Sailor Mercury put her hand on Serenity's other shoulder, and then Sailor Mars added hers as well as Sailor Jupiter.  
  
~~~~~*@~*@~*@END RECAP~*@~*@~*@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tobias just seemed to laugh, he believed nothing would come between him and his victory, even the most powerful force in the universe, the love of the Sailor Scouts and their Princess.  
  
An extra surge of energy seemed to explode from the crystal, sending Tobias screaming in agony flying into the air. His body slowly started to disintegrate and crumble into dust as his screams of pure agony echoed through his own walls of death.  
  
Then bright white light engulfed the entire group. Serenity felt warmth all over, there was no more pain. She looked down to her side, looking to see where a cut and blood should be, but only found a rip in the bodice of her dress.  
  
The light then began to slowly dim, and left in the middle was four Sailor Scouts, one prince of the earth, and one princess of the moon.  
  
Immediately Serenity remembered her parents.  
  
"Mom...Dad." She whispered hopefully yet the sound of fear was evident in her voice.  
  
She turned around to see that the flames that had surrounded her parents had disappeared. She ran to the crosses they were still tied to and resumed cutting their burned bodies down with her dagger that had been thrown to the floor earlier.  
  
She laid both of her parents on the cool floor next to each other. She looked at her father, and he solemnly looked back into her eyes.  
  
"I love you sweetie, and Sammy." And then, his eyes shut, just as simple as that, his eyes closed forever, never to see his sweet son or daughter again.  
  
Serena sat there in shock, not yet comprehending what had happened. Then she heard a faint whisper.  
  
"Darling..." It was her mother, her mother was alive!  
  
Serenity scrambled to her mother, although charred and burned, she still looked beautiful to Serenity. She smiled sweetly up at Serenity as tears gathered in both of their eyes.  
  
"Baby, I don't have...much time." She spoke brokenly, her time seeping away quickly.  
  
Serenity shook her head in denial, tears dripping from her eyes.  
  
"Serena, just know that we love you and Sammy so much, and we are very proud of both of you. I never knew...our Serena...saving the world. Take care of yourself, and Sammy, don't be afraid, we will always be with you my darling, darling child, my daughter." She then reached her hand up shakily, wanting to caress her daughter's cheek one last time, but her hand fell short.  
  
Her eyes closed for the final time, never to open again, her last breath was let out and her hand dropped lifelessly to the ground beside her. Serenity hunched over her deceased parents' bodies, willing herself to suck it up.  
  
'Now is not the time to break down, later, that will be for later. Right now you have to get Sammy out of here. Sammy, oh god...' She began to panic, she realized she had no idea where Sammy was.  
  
She turned to Endymion swiftly, "Where is my brother?" She asked, trying to keep her voice unwavering but failing miserably.  
  
"He's fine, hiding, do you want me to go get him?" He asked, his eyes glazing over.  
  
She looked to her friends and guardians, they all had tears streaming down their faces.  
  
"No. I need to...I need to cover up the bodies." She said brokenly, barely able to finish her sentence.  
  
Sailor Mars walked over to the black curtains, ripping them down and bringing them back to Serenity. She laid them gingerly over their lifeless bodies, but not before placing light kisses on their foreheads.  
  
"Sleep well." She whispered to their forms and then stood, turning to face Endymion.  
  
"Ok we need to leave, go get Sammy while we form a circle." Serenity said as she and the girls began to make a circle around the bodies of Serenity's parents.  
  
Endymion jogged off to go get Sammy, whom he had hid behind a distant pillar; he had told him not to move or be seen for anything.  
  
Moments later Endymion was jogging back with his arm around Sammy who was limping at his side. The girls all stood side by side, parting for a second to let Sammy and Endymion join the circle, Sammy stood on one side of Serenity and Endymion on the other.  
  
Sammy looked down to the black curtains that seemed to be covering something.  
  
"Serena? Where's Mom and Dad?" He asked innocently. Tears formed in the corners of Serenity's eyes. She just put her arm around Sammy's shoulders, pressing him into her side and still looking straight ahead and whispered heartbreakingly,  
  
"Just don't look Sammy." And used her hand to angle his head into her own shoulder seeing as how he came to just below her shoulder.  
  
Before they began their chant that would take them back to earth, Serenity halted them,  
  
"Wait. I can't leave this place here." She then closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the Silver Crystal inside her. Once finished she looked up to the group and said resolutely,  
  
"The foundations of this place are no more, we must leave now to live." She said.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Jupiter said as she gathered her power. The rest of the girls nodded and began to gather their power as well. Endymion concentrated on his own new found inner power.  
  
Bright lights of their own planets shot from their cores, encircling their beings and the beings of Sammy and his and Serenity's parents.  
  
The walls and ground began to shake all around them and pieces of sealing began to crash to the floor. But in no more than five seconds they were gone, trickling back down onto Earth.  
  
*~*~*Two Weeks Later*~*~*  
  
It was a dark and dreary, melancholy day. Corpulent raindrops raced down from the blackened heavens and pelted the seven teenagers that held expressions of 40 year olds that have seen too much, and were gathered around two grave stones in the city cemetery.  
  
Serena thought it fitting to be raining. The miserable weather reflected the misery in her heart. Sammy's arm was around her shoulders and the other arm was holding her hand, comforting her as she felt her tears mingle and melt with the coming rain. Serena turned to her friends and said softly to them,  
  
"Thank you for coming, I really do appreciate this, but could I have a moment alone with my parents please?" She almost pleaded with her friends that had come to support her, she then glanced down at Sammy, giving him a reassuring look that told him she would just be a minute. She knew he was being strong for her, and she was trying to be strong for him; she had no idea how they would make it through the years to come. Sammy had to be placed in a foster home for a few months, because Serena still had three months before she was eighteen and was legally capable of taking care of her brother. But as soon as she got Sammy back they would be able to rebuild their lives in their home. The home they had lived in all their lives, since birth, had been paid off, and there was a trust fund for both of them, started especially by their parents incase of dire needs, like these. She knew they would be okay financially, but emotionally, she could only hope and pray.  
  
She nudged Sammy off and looked down at the gray stones plunged into the ground. She stared at them a moment, the reality of it finally setting in, and she read the inscriptions on the two stones over again for the thousandth time:  
  
"Herein lies Ilene Yumiko Tsukino "Herein lies Ken Homaru Tsukino Beloved mother and wife. Beloved father and husband. She will always be with us. He will always be with us. 1958-2003." 1954-2003."  
  
Suddenly a hand lay itself upon her shoulder, but she didn't flinch at the surprise of it. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.  
  
"Please Darien, I need to be alone." She said softly, pleading with him. Her eyes closed helplessly and her head hung as silent tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Serena, please I just want to tell you..." But he was not permitted to finish. Serena had turned around to face him, her long black trench coat clinging to her, and her newly turned silverish blonde hair dripping and sticking to her face framing her woeful eyes.  
  
She placed her fingers gently against his lips, silencing him. He lovingly kissed her fingertips as she once again looked down to the ground. This caused Darien to look at her in confusion and to pull her hand back to him.  
  
"I know Darien, I know about the dreams. But the truth is, I'm not ready to be with you again, and I don't know when I will be. But don't worry, Crystal Tokyo will come to be." She said, looking deeply into his cobalt eyes, her body pressed into his, molding as their hands were clasped tightly infront of them.  
  
He he squeezed her hands slightly, and tried to pull her to him even more, she didn't want to fight it, even though her heart begged her to.  
  
"I don't care about Crystal Tokyo, even if it never were to exist I would still love you Serena, forever. And I always will love you, just the way you are, for all eternity." He almost growled out, but there was a hint of compassion, and an entirety of love behind his voice that Serena could not ever forget.  
  
"I know Darien, I love you too, I always will. But my heart is broken, into a thousand pieces, and I need to come to terms that the reason my heart is in such a condition, is because the one I love betrayed me, didn't trust me enough to protect myself, rejected me, I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive that Darien." She said, lightly above the torrent of rain water that washed over them, she then broke eye contact with him, looking out into the torent.  
  
She suddenly twisted out of his arms, and turned her back on him. She stalled a minute, the rain drops gliding down her face. One thought ran through her mind, 'Am I doing the right thing?' Darien then watched as Serena took her first steps into a new and lonly world, into a new life, a life that she knew she did not want to experiance. His eyes never left her retreating back as she began walking into the depths of the cemetery, and the farther she walked the harder it was to see her, until she was just a blurry black dot of power...and undying sadness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Sniff sniff* So sad. But it's the end! The Finale! Woopee! I got to admit I loved writing this story for you guys, but it's great when you finally finish a story you've been working so hard on. Dont't you think? Well let me know what you think ok? Later!  
  
-MorbidAngel (Happy Noodle Girl) I have changed my e-mail address to morphinetears xx@aol.com so send anything, and i mean anything there! thanks...please!!! its the end of my story, please please please send me any kind of reviews i dont care what they say just anything! pretty please? 


End file.
